


By Moonlight

by bittergrin



Series: Shadows in the Moonlight [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Gay Sex, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-28
Updated: 2007-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergrin/pseuds/bittergrin
Summary: During Senior Year, Troy and Ryan find themselves involved in the hunt for a supernatural murderer.
Relationships: Jason Cross/Kelsi Nielsen, Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans
Series: Shadows in the Moonlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Ryan Jonathon Evans, and I have a secret. No, it’s not that I’m gay. I’d hardly consider that a secret. I’ve been told Helen Keller would be able to tell at twenty paces. It’s that I’m a monster. But now I’m getting ahead of myself. I should start at the beginning.

* * *

It was Friday, June 29, 2007, the day after the staff only pool party at Lava Springs; and for the first time I could remember, I had friends. I was still adjusting. Until the night of the baseball game, no one had ever called my cell phone except my parents and sister, now it seemed like everyone had the number.

Gabriella and Kelsi were my two most frequent callers. Gabriella was the closest thing I’d ever had to a best friend, and Kelsi had discovered that I didn’t terrify her like my sister did and had decided that I, and I quote, “ _Had_ to choreograph her new musical, no one else could possibly do it justice”.

I was lounging in the spa with my mother, enjoying a seaweed scrub when my phone began vibrating on the nearby table. I reached for it and flipped it open.

A text message from Chad. “Game starts at 5. Don’t be late.”

I glanced at the time, 4:30.

“Sorry mother, but it looks like I’ll have to cut our afternoon short. The staff’s having another baseball game tonight.”

She removed a cucumber from her eye and gave me a smile. “See Ducky, I knew hiring your school chums for the summer was a good idea.”

“Yes Mother, you were right, as always.”

She replaced the cucumber slice. “Don’t be out too late, dear.”

* * *

I arrived at the diamond at 5 till.

“Hey. Evans.”

I turned to see Chad with his mop of hair already hidden under his baseball cap.

He tossed me a Wildcats cap. “You’re sister kidnapped Zeke, so you’re on our team this time.”

I tossed him a smile. “You just don’t want to lose.”

“So?” He laughed and clapped me on the back.

* * *

With me pitching for the Wildcats team, it wasn’t really fair to the other team. I only gave up one run in the bottom of the ninth. At least it looked like everyone was having a good time.

Everyone was in better spirits then at the last game, and of course Troy was here this time. I noticed that while he was decent at bat, his skills in the field… well they sucked. Baseball was definitely not his game. It was nice to know that I could out perform the schools golden boy in at least one thing.

Sharpay and Zeke showed up sometime during the seventh inning, he tried to join the game, but Sharpay held him firmly at her side. She actually had the poor guy fanning her in the stands. At least she let him go long enough to cook up the food for the post game barbeque.

Gabriella brought more of her mom’s delicious brownies. I over heard Zeke trying to pry the recipe out of her, but she refused to part with her “family’s secrets”.

Eventually Troy had to shoo Zeke off just so he could get some time to talk to his girlfriend.

I was sitting between the couples of Troy and Gabriella on one side, and Kelsi and Jason on the other. Taylor and Chad were sitting across the table, while Sharpay hovered around Zeke and the grill, trying to make herself look useful.

I sighed, everything was perfect, but I felt butterflies dancing in my stomach. I didn’t want to go and ruin everything, but I knew I had to. I’d resolved a long time ago not to live a lie… I’d just never had to do anything about it before. Well, I guess that’s not entirely true. My family knew of course, and they were fine with it… but if I was going to really be friends with the people surrounding me, I’d have to do it. But why did it have to so hard?

I felt Gabriella’s elbow in my side. “Why so quiet Ryan?”

Well, no time like the present. I looked from her to, the others surrounding me at the table. “I’m gay.”

The table went silent, and I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach. That was it, I’d just gone and ruined everything, and none of them would ever want to talk to me again.

Then I heard the one thing I never expected to hear. Laughter. Chad was snickering. I looked at him, and he couldn’t contain it anymore, he broke into full laughter. I heard Jason start laughing too; and felt Gabriella place a reassuring hand on my arm.

Chad was gasping for air now. “That’s what’s had you so worried for the last half hour?” He wheezed between laughs.

Jason had regained enough composure to speak. “Well duh. We’re jocks, Evans, not blind.”

Kelsi cuffed the back of his head.

“Ow. What?”

She just gave him a long sigh.

I turned to see Gabriella and Troy smiling at me.

“I’m sure that wasn’t easy for you Ryan, but we’re all fine with that.”Troy looked so sincere as he said it. The reassurance in his eyes, his amazing eyes, was all it took.

All the knots in my stomach released, relief flooded me so fast that I started giggling, which sent Chad and Jason into new fits of laughter. Even Gabriella and Taylor joined in. I felt Kelsi patting me on the back, and Troy flashed me one of his most winning smiles.

“What’s so funny?” Everyone turned to look at Sharpay; she was never one to be left out of the loop, any loop, ever.

“Hey Sharpay,” Chad had regained enough composure to speak again. “Did you know your brother’s gay?”

“What? Like ohmigawd! I had no idea,” She said in her best airhead voice, a look of feigned shock frozen on her face.

That forced even Troy and Kelsi into the laughter.

* * *

Troy turned eighteen in late July, and somehow I wound up invited to the party. It was just a small get together really, the basketball team and there girlfriends. I guess I got invited, as always, by virtue of being Sharpay’s brother.

It was a good party, Troy’s dad barbequed, and we all went swimming in their pool. I thought I saw Troy staring at me as I climbed out of the pool to head for the diving board, but when I turned to look at him his eyes were fixed on Gabriella. I convinced myself I must have imagined it.

* * *

The rest of the summer was great. There weren’t anymore baseball games. Lava Springs only had enough interested staff to form two teams, and as lopsided as the second victory had been, the rest of the staff didn’t feel like playing the Wildcats again. But there were plenty of excuses to have parties and hang out, and that’s exactly what we did.

Kelsi’s new musical was genius, and I felt honored to be doing the choreography for it. And Gabriella insisted that I go shopping with her at least once a week, claiming she was “lost without me”.

Gabriella had also taken it upon herself to become my personal match maker. I appreciated her effort, I really did, but hanging out with her became a little grueling after that. I swear she was determined to grill me on my feelings about every male at East High, every single one.

I pointed out that even if there was another gay guy at school, he obviously wasn’t out, and that I couldn’t be in a relationship like that. If I was going to live openly, I needed a partner who could do the same.

And so we found ourselves in the mall’s food court on a Sunday afternoon.

“I’m sure any guy would be ecstatic to come out for you Ry, you’re the best catch in school.”

I laughed. “Hardly. I’d say Chad, Jason, and of course Troy rank way above me, just for starters.”

“Don’t put yourself down like that. You’re an amazing guy. And trust me; lately I’m beginning to think Troy wasn’t such a great catch.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

She snorted, and had to battle to keep diet soda from coming out her nose. “He’s a good guy, he really is. But he worries _so_ much. You have no idea. Whenever I blink he’s brooding about something else.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, and that’s the worst part, he doesn’t feel like he can share his worries with me. For all I know he’s upset because his socks got dirty.”

I snickered. “Somehow I don’t think that thought has ever crossed his mind.”

She took a final sip of her soda and stood. “We haven’t even had sex yet.”

I felt heat crawl into my cheeks.

Gabriella noticed my blush and laughed. “Sorry Ryan, too much information, I’m sorry.”

I blanked my mind, driving away all thoughts of my best friend’s boyfriend and sex.

She took my hand and pulled me up from the table. “Come on, there’s a sale at Lady’s Footlocker.”

“Footlocker? You’re kidding right.”

She hadn’t been kidding, and I couldn’t talk her out of buying the most hideous pair of green tennis shoes. She insisted she needed something comfortable for gym class.

* * *

It was little more than a week before the start of my senior year. And for the first time I was invited to the Staff’s end of summer party. I can honestly say it was the best summer of my life. I was sad to see it go, but at least it was going to go with style.

Our parents were spending their… thirty-third honeymoon? Something like that in France. Sharpay and I had spent two weeks with them, before flying back for the party, so it had been two weeks since Sharpay had seen Zeke. She insisted on looking her best for the party, and so instead of going directly to the country club we’d come home so she’d have her entire wardrobe available.

“Sharpay, hurry up.”

“Don’t rush perfection, Ryan.”

I sighed and leaned against the wall, pulling the brim of my lucky pink cap over my eyes. “He won’t even notice what you’re wearing.”

“I’ll notice.”

“We’re going to be late if you don’t get out here in the next 5 minutes.”

“Of course we are. If we arrive at the same time as everyone else we won’t be able to make a proper entrance.”

Had she always been this hard to get out of the house? I pondered the question for a bit and decided she had. So why is it annoying me so much right now? Because before they’d just be late to see _her_ friends, now they were being late to see his friends.

Her bedroom door opened, and I looked up adjusting my cap again.

“Well?”

“Fabulous as always, sis.”

She pulled the keys for her car from her fashionable hand bag and tossed them to me. I stared at them puzzled.

“You’re driving; I don’t want to risk my panty hose near the pedals.”

Well, this was certainly a new development.

I sped like a jackrabbit being chased by a pack of starving coyotes, and managed to get us to Lava Springs only 15 minutes late.

* * *

I knew from the parking lot that everyone was already there of course. Curiously I noted that Gabriella’s mother’s minivan was here, as was Troy’s beaten up old truck. They’d come separately, strange.

We made our grand entrance, well Sharpay’s grand entrance. I followed behind, her dutiful fashion accessory. I noticed that hardly anyone looked in our direction, except for Zeke, who sprang out from behind the grill to rush up to Sharpay. Normally such a small reaction would have annoyed Sharpay, but she didn’t seem to notice, her eyes fixated on Zeke, and I swear she squealed with happiness as they embraced.

I took advantage of her distraction and slipped into the crowd. I found Troy and Gabriella sitting at a table with Kelsi and Jason, who were all over each other. They were sitting next to each other, and both were smiling, but they weren’t touching. Usually Troy’s arm was omnipresent across her shoulders or around her waist. Something was definitely strange here.

Kelsi noticed me first, and pulled her lips free of Jason’s long enough to say, “Hey Ryan.”

“Hey,” Jason said as he pulled her mouth back to his.

Gabriella turned and rose in one fluid motion, embracing me. “Ryan, it’s so good to see you, it’s been forever.”

Troy glanced at me. “Hey man,” and then looked away quickly.

Gabriella released me and propelled me into her recently vacated seat next to Troy, and took a seat next to him. He was now sitting between Troy and Gabriella.

I turned to look at her, a mischievous smirk etched upon her face.

“So how was your trip?”

“Good. Paris is always nice this time of year. So what did I miss while I was away?”

“Oh, nothing much.” Her smile obviously concealed something. She might have had the voice for musicals, but her acting skills needed some work.

I heard a long sigh from behind me, and turned to catch Troy looking at me. Our eyes met for just one moment, before he jerked his head and looked away. What was going on?

I turned back to Gabriella, intent on getting answers, just in time to see Taylor come running up and pull her away.

“Oh my God, Gabriella, you’re never going to believe this…” I heard her say just as her voice faded away and they vanished into the crowd. The last I saw of Gabriella was a strange smirk on her face.

I turned around and was confronted by more of Jason and Kelsi’s prolonged make out session.

“So, Paris huh?”

I glanced to me left and saw Troy carefully staring straight ahead.

“Yeah.”

“It sure is loud here.”

“Um… yeah.”

“So, Paris…”

“Are you feeling alright Troy?”

He gave a nervous laugh. “Fine, yeah.”

I just arched an eyebrow.

He glanced at me again. Wait, was he blushing?

“Hey, you want to go for a walk?” He managed to look me in the eye while he said it. It looked like he was holding his breath.

“Sure.”

* * *

Troy made some feeble attempts at small talk until we’d passed the second hole on the golf course. Then we walked in silence until the ninth.

“Nice night.”

I smirked. “You said that already.”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” He paused, and sat on a carefully placed boulder at the edge of the course. I saw the moonlight shining on the desert behind him.

“So was there something you wanted to talk about?”

“Yeah, there was. I mean there is.”

I noticed how the moonlight brought out the highlights in his hair, and how much he looked like a scared little boy at that moment.

“So… you’re gay right.”

I felt a strange thought starting to take shape in the back of my mind. I grabbed it and held it down. Thoughts like that were something I couldn’t afford, there was absolutely no way that that was what was happening here. Guys like Troy weren’t gay, it just didn’t happen, and hope was dangerous.

I realized it had been a nearly a minute and I hadn’t answered his question. “Yeah, remember the baseball game?’

He laughed. “Yeah.”

“Troy, what’s this about?”

“How do you know?”

“What?”

“How do you know you’re gay?”

“I uh… I just know.”

“Have you ever… have you ever been with a guy before? Do you need to be to know for sure?”

“Don’t you think that’s a little personal?”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

We just stared at each other in silence then. I noticed that he looked a little calmer; determination was beginning to show in his eyes.

At that moment I realized how beautiful he was. Wait, what? Troy, beautiful? No, this wasn’t happening. I didn’t find my friends attractive, down that road lay madness.

He cleared his throat. “Well, you see… the thing is…”

I held up my hand. “Wait, what was that?”

I’d heard a noise in a nearby bush.

“What.”

“Shush.” I held my hand up again and looked at took a step towards the bush. The full moon cast eerie shadows on the grass. I heard a twig snap. I thought that I saw something move in the darkness.

“It’s probably just a jackrabbit.”

“Probably.” I took another step closer, and that’s when it struck.

I felt it before I saw it. A vice like grip ripping into my leg.

I screamed, at least I think I did, and fell to the ground. I tried to kick at with my free leg. I landed a blow between the thing’s eyes, but it seemed unphased.

I heard a shout, and a large rock hit the top of its head. It released its grip, which if anything hurt worse then the initial bite.

Another rock struck the things snout. It snarled and turn to face its assailant.

I saw Troy step into my field of vision, and lash out with his fist. It looked like he’d barely grazed it, but it let out a yelp and started to back away, eyes flashing between Troy and I.

He tossed one more rock at it, and the thing turned tail and fled into the desert.

The pain was excruciating, it felt like my entire leg was on fire.

I tried to climb to my feet, my leg collapsed before I even put weight on it.

He was there in an instant, holding me down.

“Don’t move; let me look at it first.”

I felt his hands move down to my ankle and fumble to pull my pants up.

“It’s fine, just a bite.” Wait, why did my voice sound so far away?

He turned from examining my ankle to look me in the eye. I could see his lips moving, but couldn’t hear what he was saying. I just stared into his hypnotic eyes as the world faded to black around me.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I noticed was the smell. It was a mix of industrial cleaners and latex.

The next thing I noticed was someone holding my hand.

I remembered the last thing I’d seen before the blackness swallowed me, his eyes. They’d been filled with such concern, and for an instant, between unconsciousness and consciousness I released my hope from it’s bottle and allowed it to wash over me, pretending it was his hand I was holding, his eyes that would soon greet me.

Then I noticed that the hand clutched in mine was far too small to be his, and wearing for too many rings. Troy only ever wore his silver class ring.

I heard a very un-Troy-like voice calling my name, and my eyes fluttered open.

“Ryan!”

My sister was sitting at my bedside, her makeup running in long streams down her face, her hand held in my own.

“Hi, sis.” My throat was parched, the words hurt to say.

She reached her other hand to my face, and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

“You really should get this cut you know, you’re starting to look like Chad.”

Well, that was a good sign. I couldn’t be too bad of shape if she was taking time to give me fashion advice.

I swallowed, and gave my saliva time to wet my sore throat. “What happened?”

“You were bitten by a coyote or something. It’s a good thing Troy was there to scare it off and carry you back.”

“He carried me all the way from the ninth green?”

“I guess so, what were you doing out there with him anyway?”

I thought for a moment. “I have no idea.”

It was the first time I’d seen Sharpay confused since we were five and wondering how Santa fit down the chimney.

“Well, I’ve got bad news and worse news for you. Which do you want first?”

“Let’s get the worst out of the way.”

“Well, they don’t think they’ll be able to catch and test the thing that bit you, so you’re going to have to get rabies shots.”

I groaned. “Isn’t that like 20 shots in the stomach.”

“That’s what I thought, but the doctor said it’s only 5 now, split between your arm and your ass.”

“Wow, so you mean I’ll finally get to take a shot in the ass?”

She slugged me in the arm, it hurt. “Don’t make jokes, Ryan, you really scared me. Us.”

“Us?”

“Oh yeah, the bad news. You completely ruined the party, everyone had to come to hospital with you, and they’re all out in the waiting room.”

“Everyone?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

I just lay there in shock. They’d all been worried enough about me to ditch a party just to make sure I was okay after a little dog bite? I was touched, I started to cry.

“Oh…” and she grabbed a tissue from somewhere out of my field of vision and dabbed at my eyes. “Don’t do that.” She smiled at me, one of her rare genuine smiles. They’re so much prettier then her fake ones, I wish she’d smile like that more often.

“The doctors said it was probably just psychological shock that knocked you out, but they want to keep you the night for observation.”

I nodded.

“But if you’re feeling up for visitors, Troy said he wanted me to let him know the minute you woke up.”

Troy had said that? I was feeling too tired to bottle up the momentary bit of hope that sprang up in the back of my mind. I really didn’t want to see him, I wasn’t in any condition to keep control of my emotions at the moment, and the last thing I needed was more hope to bottle up.

But then again, he’d save my life; I couldn’t just not see him. It would’ve been rude, right?

I nodded.

“You sure? I can tell him to come back in the morning if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. Go get him.”

She stood up and gave me a kiss in the forehead before exiting the room.

I glanced around, I was in a double room, but the other bed was empty. I saw a silent heart monitor sitting on the stand next to the bed, next to a pitcher of ice water and some cheap plastic cups.

I guessed that the doctors must have not thought my condition very serious at all if that wasn’t hooked up.

I pulled myself into a sitting position, hissing in pain as I moved my wounded leg against the sheets. I pulled the top sheet up to examine it.

The wounds had been cleaned, but still looked fairly nasty. My pale skin already showed that my entire calf was well on it’s way to becoming a massive bruise. Most of the teeth marks had been stitched shut. I wasn’t looking forward to walking on it, that’s for sure.

I’d just turned to pour myself a glass of water when I heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.” I finished pouring the water and took a long drink as Troy Bolton walked into my room.

“You feeling better, Ryan?”

“Yeah, thanks to you. Although it was your fault I was on that golf course in the first place.”

His face fell. “I’m really sorry about that, I just…”

“I’m just kidding, it’s fine, it’s not like you knew there was going to be a wild dog out there hungry for my sweet, sweet flesh.” Wait, what did I just say? ‘sweet, sweet flesh’? Was I flirting with him? I was too tired for this conversation.

He let half of a grin flash across his face. “Yeah, but, I’m really sorry about that, just the same.”

What the hell was wrong with him? At this rate Troy was going to start stuttering like Porky Pig.

“So what were we doing out there? You never did get to finish whatever it was you were trying to say.”

“I. Yeah. I guess I didn’t.” He smiled, a tight nervous expression, and sat down in the chair at my bedside. “I never thought this would be so hard.”

“What?”

Troy looked me square in the eye, and took a deep breath. “Ryanwouldyougooutwithme!”

The words were a jumble, and I assumed I must have misheard him.

“Uh, I don’t think I caught that.”

Troy took another deep breath. “Will you, Ryan Evans, go out, with me?”

There was no mistaking it that time.

“You mean, on a date?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes.”

“I’d like that.”

It took a moment, but then Troy’s face split into the biggest grin Ryan had ever seen on it. Well, maybe not as big as when he’d won the state championship last spring, but equal to it.

“You look tired, I should go, everyone else wants to see you too.” Troy stood. “I’ll call you, tomorrow?”

“But you don’t have my number?”

“Gabriella gave it to me, I hope that’s okay.”

Troy was out of the room before I really allowed what had just happened to wash over me.

Wait, did he say Gabriella gave him my number? She gave her boyfriend my number? Is that what was up with that smirk that had been plastered on her face when I arrived?

I replayed events in his mind, the way she’d maneuvered me into a seat next to Troy, and how conveniently she’d then disappeared.

Oh, she was good. I smiled. Cupid had nothing on her.

* * *

The rest of the Wildcats filtered through my room singly and in pairs, all wishing me well.

I swear it looked like Jason would feint when he heard how many shots I was going to have to get.

Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella were last.

I smirked at them as they entered.

“Good to see you’re already back to looking better than us, Evans.” Chad smiled as he said it.

“Well, it doesn’t take much, Danforth.” I quipped in my best British accent.

“So, I heard about the shots.” Concern showed in Gabriella’s eyes.

I rolled my eyes. What? was I the only Wildcat who wasn’t afraid of a few small needles?

“You set me up with your boyfriend.”

She looked like a little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “Ex-boyfriend. And was it that obvious?”

“No, you just underestimated my cunning intellect.”

Chad just looked from her to me, his expression unreadable.

Taylor bounced up and down. “So did it work?”

I sighed. “Yes, he’s calling me tomorrow, you two braniacs can stop your evil plotting.”

Gabriella laughed. “Never, how else do you think we’re going to conquer the world?”

“First the two of you, then the school, and finally the world!” Taylor attempted a maniacal laugh.

Then Chad put his hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see a serious look on his face.

“Look, Evans, we’re friends, you know that right?”

I nodded.

“Then don’t take this the wrong way. If you hurt Troy, I hurt you. Capiche?” He struggled to keep a straight face, but broke into a grin as he said it.

Taylor cuffed the back of his head. She must have been taking Kelsi’s correspondence course in boyfriend herding.

“Ow. What?”

“Come on guys; let’s let him get some sleep.”

I squeezed Gabriella’s hand and mouthed the words ‘Thank You’, after Chad and Taylor had turned to leave.

She just nodded.

Sharpay breezed into the room as soon as they’d left.

“Well, that’s everybody. Oh, and I finally got a hold of mom and dad, they wanted to come home right away, but I told them you were big enough to deal with a dog bite. Is that okay.”

“Yeah, sis, it’s fine. I don’t think I could stand to women mothering me anyhow.”

She gave a mock shocked expression and slapped my arm.

“You should get some sleep. Zeke and I will be in the waiting room if you need us.”

I nodded, and yawned.

* * *

I didn’t sleep well. My dreams kept shifting between the thing that had attacked me. The thing that was far too big to be a coyote. It attacked me endlessly through the night, seeming bigger each time. But each time Troy was there to fight it off. There to take me in his strong arms and kiss away the pain.

But each time he did it, I knew it wasn’t over. I knew it would be back. And I knew that sooner or later, Troy wouldn’t be able to stop it from getting me.

* * *

I received my first shot the next morning. I’d have to come back everyday for the next four to get the rest. Joy.

My leg still hurt, and probably would for a while, so I was forced to hobble out of the hospital on crutches. Which didn’t seem so bad until we got home and I faced the daunting task of ascending the grand staircase on them.

I finally reached my room, and collapsed exhausted on my bed. I must have been more tired than I thought.

I was woken by the gentle chiming of my cell phone.

I blinked my eyes open, and reached for it yawning.

Unknown Number.

Huh? Who could that be?

I flipped it open and held it to my ear. “Ryan Evans, choreographer extraordinaire.”

“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?” The voice on the other end was familiar, but I still wasn’t quite conscious.

“Yeah. Who’s this?

“Uh, it’s Troy. I said I’d call you today. Listen if you were sleeping I can call back later it’s not a problem.” His rate of speech increased with each word. It was cute, in an annoying way.

“No, now’s fine. What’s up?” I sat up, stretching.

I heard Troy take a deep breath on the other end of the phone. “Dinner and a movie tomorrow night? My treat?”

“Sounds great, but why not tonight?”

“I didn’t think you’d be up to it. I mean you just got out of the hospital. But yeah, tonight’s good. Fine. Perfect. Awesome. Pick you up at six?”

“Sure. See you then.”

I closed the phone, and only then glanced at the clock. Fuck. It was already 5. I’d barely have time to get down the stairs, let alone shower and pick an outfit. Sleepy contentment drained from my mind to be replaced by terror, I had a date with the hottest guy in school in an hour, and I had no idea what to wear.

There was only one person who could save me now. “Sharpay!”

She was in my room almost before I finished saying her name. Either she’d been lurking outside my room, or she needed to seriously consider trying out for the track team.

“What is it, what’s wrong?”

My mind raced, I didn’t have time to explain everything. “Troy’s going to be here in an hour.”

She didn’t even blink or ask any questions. Either she understood everything from our twin connection, or she’d been talking to Gabriella. I couldn’t be bothered to care which at that moment.

“Shower, now. I’ll find you something to wear.”

I gave her hug, and then raced into my bathroom. Well, raced as fast as I could hopping on one foot.

I glanced at my leg in the shower, the bite didn’t seem so bad now, and it looked like the bruise was already fading. It didn’t even sting much as the hot soapy water cascaded over it.


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t know how she did it. But she found me the perfect outfit, and I found myself at the bottom of the stairs at 5:57, dressed to kill. Somehow she’d even managed to match my crutches.

“If you’re going to be on those for very long we’ll need to get some in different colors. You don’t have much that goes with dull gray.”

I was only vaguely surprised to see that Zeke was downstairs; I was more interested in what he was staring out through the window.

He motioned Sharpay over. “Check it out. He’s been standing out there for five minutes, just keeps checking his watch.”

Sharpay moved next to her boyfriend and took a peak out the window. “Ohmigod, that is so cute.”

Precisely at 6:00 he knocked on the door.

My heart leaped into my throat. Sharpay opened the door.

“Why Troy, what are you doing here? I had no idea you were coming over.”

“Oh, Hi Sharpay.” His eyes were fixed on mine as he stepped into the entry hall.

“What’s up man?” Zeke swung the door shut behind him.

Troy jumped, and turned to look at Zeke. “Oh, hey man. Nothing much.”

“So that’s why you were standing out there forever?”

Troy blushed and turned to look at me again. “Uh, yeah.”

I smiled at him and hobbled forward. “Guys, leave him alone before he passes out.”

He flashed me his best grin, gratitude radiating from his blue eyes. “You look great.”

For the first time I tore my eyes away from his and took in his wardrobe. He was wearing black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt over a light blue t-shirt. My eyes ranged to his feet, he was wearing brown loafers with… white socks? Well, it was the thought that counts.

“So do you.”

He beamed. I’d have to find a gentle way to let him know about the socks.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

He opened the door for me, and I felt his eyes prowl over every inch of my body as I made my way out.

“Your carriage awaits.” He gestured at his beaten up old pickup.

He had to bang on the passenger door a few times to get it open, and held it for me as I tossed my crutches in the back and took my seat. He slammed the door shut, and bounded around the front to take his place in the driver’s seat.

The engine sputtered, and then roared to life as he turned his key in the ignition. “So, dinner first, or the movie?”

“Definitely dinner, I haven’t eaten all day.”

* * *

I was amazed at what a gentleman he was being. He insisted on holding my door open, and even got my crutches from the bed of the truck for me.

“Troy, I’m not a cripple. I can open doors?”

“Yeah, I know.” He cast his eyes towards the ground. “I just wanted everything to be perfect.”

Seriously, how could I resist that?

We walked into the Olive Garden, and I sighed noticing the line of people waiting for seats.

Troy flashed me a smile and walked up to the counter. To my surprise we were seated immediately.

“How’d you manage that?’

“I called ahead.”

“But what if I’d said I wanted to go to a movie first.”

“I, uh, I called twice and made two reservations.”

The waitress came to our table, and I noticed Troy tense up. I looked up and realized the reason. Martha, the hip-hopper, was our waitress.

“Well, I guess I won’t be starting you boys out with wine.” She smiled as she pulled her notepad. What can I get you two to drink?

“Just water, please.”

“Iced tea, extra lemon.”

She jotted it down and headed for the kitchen.

“Troy, is this going to be a problem?”

He looked me in the eye. “No, it’s not that. I’m just don’t like having my friends wait on me. It feels… wrong.”

I raised an eyebrow. “So you’re not embarrassed to be seen in public with me?”

He looked away. “What? No.” He took a deep breath; he seemed to do that a lot around me. “Ryan, I’m the luckiest guy in the world to be here with you.”

I noticed his hand twitching on the table, and before I even knew I’d reached out, placing mine on top of it.

He looked back at me, our eyes meeting, and I could feel the tension drain out of him. We sat there, staring into each other’s eyes. I felt like I could get lost in that moment forever.

I heard someone clear their throat, and noticed that there was an iced tea in front of me. I looked up to see Martha smiling at us.

“While I hate to interrupt this moment of terminal cuteness, are you two ready to order?”

Troy hadn’t seemed to notice, until I pulled my hand away to flip open the untouched menu before me.

I’d normally just get something light, like the soup and salad, but it dawned on me just how starving I was. “I’ll have the Tuscan T-bone.”

“And how would you like that cooked?”

“Rare.” Wait, rare? Had I just said that? I never ate beef, let alone undercooked beef. I thought about changing my order, but decided that it sounded really good.

Troy blinked back to reality, and didn’t even open the menu. “Ravioli.”

“Cheese or di Portobello?”

“Uh, cheese.”

He stared into my eyes the whole time.

I took a sip of my tea. “So Troy, why me?”

“What?”

“Why did you ask me out?”

“Uh, because I like you?”

I laughed. He looked hurt.

I took his hand in mine again. “Troy, this isn’t a test. I’m not looking for some magical right answer.”

He looked relieved, and I pulled my hand from his. “But I am looking for answers.”

Martha brought the salad over, and scooped a large helping onto my plate, and a small helping onto Troy’s before vanishing back into the kitchen.

“Answers to what?’

“I don’t know. This is a date, a first date, we’re supposed to get to know each other, aren’t we?”

He nodded.

“I barely know anything about you. Until last night I never even knew you were gay.”

It was his turn to laugh. “Well, if it’s any consolation, you aren’t far behind me on that. I think Gabi knew before I did.”

I grinned. “She would.”

I looked into his eyes again. It would’ve been so easy to fall into them forever. I pulled myself back from the abyss, it was too soon. I had to know more about him before I could open myself up, I wasn’t going to let him hurt me.

“When did you realize?”

“Two weeks ago, when you left for France. I felt like part of me was gone.”

“But we barely spent any time together before that?”

“I know. It was weird. But I found myself waiting for you whenever the gang got together, and feeling empty when you weren’t there. So I started thinking.”

“You? Thinking? Now I know you’re full of it.”

He snorted, and took a drink of his water.

“Hard to believe, I know. But I realized that ever since the musical, ever since we spent time rehearsing together, I’d always been waiting for you to show up. So I walked up to Gabi, and I gave her the most passionate kiss I could muster, and that’s when I knew. I didn’t feel anything kissing her, nothing.”

“I pulled back from that kiss, and she was crying. She knew what it meant. We talked all night.” He sighed. “She was hurt at first, but she didn’t blame me. When it was all over she just said she’d always be there for me, and gave me a hug.”

“I told my parents the next day.”

I was shocked, he’d already come out to his parents? I couldn’t imagine how hard that must’ve been. Coach Bolton scared me, a lot. I took his hand in mine again, and squeezed.

“They were real quiet at first. Then my mom hugged me. The next thing I knew I was crying, bawling like when I was five. And then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and there was my dad. He said that no matter what I was still his son and he loved me. Then we just kind of had this big mushy family hug.”

There was a single tear running down his cheek. I tried to battle the urge to reach up and brush it away, and failed. It was then that I realized our food was on the table. He squeezed my hand, and then released it, coming to the same realization I had.

“Well, let’s eat.”

The steak was the best thing I’d ever tasted. I cut into it with abandon, and chewed it like a wild animal. I finished and looked up to find Troy staring at me.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about being hungry.”

I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks. Here I was on a date with the cutest boy in the world, and I’d just acted like a complete big. He hadn’t even finished half of his ravioli.

* * *

After dinner and dessert Martha brought the check. I tried to snatch it from her, before it hit the table, but Troy’s basketball reflexes were too much for me.

“My treat, remember?”

“Yeah, but I ordered the steak, that’s expensive. Come on; let me pay for my part?”

“Don’t even think about it. You seem to have forgotten that I made the salary of an assistant golf pro this summer.”

“You need that money for college.”

“No, I need it for right now.”

I could see there was no arguing with him, so I gave in.

* * *

When we got to the theatres, all but one of the movies had already started. So our only option was _Hairspray_. I’d already seen it, twice, but I wasn’t about to let Troy know that.

He bought the tickets, and held the door open for me while I hobbled inside.

“You could’ve let me buy the tickets.”

“Nope, and don’t even think about buying the popcorn either.”

“I hate popcorn, I want Dots instead.”

“Now you’re just being difficult on purpose.”

I just raised an eyebrow.

After waiting in line, we made our way into the theater.

 _Hairspray_ had been out for well over a month, and it wasn’t a typical date night, so I wasn’t surprised that the theater was empty. I prefer watching movies from the back, especially on dates, but one look at the stairs convinced me to opt for the handicapped seating at door level.

We sat in silence through the opening number, but I had an odd sense of déjà vu during the second song. I looked from the screen to the boy sitting next to me.

Troy glanced at me. “What?” He whispered even though we were alone in the theater.

“Has anyone ever told you how much you look like the guy that plays Link?”

He looked from me to the screen. “Really? You think so?”

He took a tip of his drink, and then yawned.

Troy yawned again, stretching his arms over his head. Oh god, he couldn’t be this cheesy, could he?

He could.

As his arms came down, his left arm draped itself around my shoulders.

I considered pointing out how obvious that had been, but leaned into him instead.

I caught him singing along with the closing number, and elbowed him in the side. “You’ve already seen it?’

He blushed. “Yeah, but so have you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I whispered in mock indignation.

“So you just happen to know all the lyrics to _Without Love_?”

I blushed. “How did you?”

You were singing along with it, and half the other songs.”

Had I? I hadn’t even noticed, I’d just been so comfortable snuggled up next to him.

After the credits had finished, Troy stood and helped me to my feet.

I reached for my crutches. “So how many times have you seen it?”

“Twice. Gabi really wanted to see it, even after we broke up. And then Kelsi was mad that we went to see it without her, so we came again the next night.”

I smiled and turned toward the exit. “Why didn’t she go with Jason?”

“Apparently he was afraid that with everyone coming out this summer, seeing _Hairspray_ would make him gay.”

“Ooh. Has he recovered from the concussion Kelsi gave him yet?” An usher held the door open for us as we walked out of the theater.

Troy laughed. “How would you tell?”

I laughed too. “He does always have that stunned look on his face.”

Troy held the lobby door open for me.

“Well, thank you for sitting through it again.”

“What. No. I didn’t mind. I really wanted to see it again. It’s great. I wish I could dance like that, and…”

“And…?”

“And seeing it with someone special made it even better.”

I sighed. Was he always this perfect?

* * *

He walked me to my door, and then just stood there, looking between me and the door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

I fidgeted with my keys.

“Troy, I…”

He reached up and placed a single finger across my lips.

He slid his finger down my face, and leaned in. I could feel his breath on my lips, and found myself leaning into him.

Our lips brushed.

He pushed against me, increasing the pressure just a little, and then pulled back.

I exhaled. My lips tingled.

“So, I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“I’d like that.”

He grinned, this time I had no doubt that he’d never looked so happy before.

I just stood there, trying to remember how to breathe until he’d driven away.

The door opened, but I didn’t notice.

“That was so cute!”

Sharpay’s hand found mine and pulled me inside.

“Tell me everything!”

“There’s nothing to tell Sharpay, it was just a date.”

“Right, just a date.”

She held something up in front of my eyes, I focused. Her phone, and on the screen was a picture. A pictured of two boys kissing, taken from the hall window.

“Can’t I get any privacy?”

“Ryan, we’ve been twins for almost eighteen years. You know the answer to that already.”

I sighed and smiled. “Where do you want me to start?”


	4. Chapter 4

The dreams came again. The thing was even bigger than before. Each time it bit me I was afraid it was going to rip my leg off.

But each time, Troy was there. And each time he chased it away, he wrapped me in warm embrace and kissed me.

This time I knew, that the thing could get as big as it wanted, Troy would always be there for me.

* * *

My phone was ringing. I rolled over and groped for it. I could still feel my lips tingling from Troy’s last kiss.

“Hello?”

“Hey, did I wake you again?”

My eyes opened. “Yeah.”

“Sharpay called me, she said she was busy this morning and wanted to know if I’d give you a ride to the hospital for your shot?”

“Ugh.”

“Not the best second date, I know.”

“I repeat, ugh.”

He laughed. “So I’ll pick you up at ten?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

I snapped my phone shut and checked the time, 8:30. Good, I’d have plenty of time to get ready.

I crawled out of bed, and slipped off my boxers, heading for the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower; I made certain to use plenty of conditioner.

As I rubbed the steam from my mirror, I was rather shocked when I saw my face. I reached up and felt stubble covering it. What the hell? I shaved two days ago before the party. I barely had to shave once a week as it was. Great, I thought puberty was done having its way with me years ago.

I pulled the can of shaving gel and my razor from below my sink. “I just hope my voice doesn’t start changing again.”

* * *

Troy knocked on the door at 9:50.

I opened it. “You’re early.”

He smiled. “I could pace on the front step for ten minutes if you want?”

“As cute as that was, why don’t you come in?”

I led him to the living room, and then headed for the kitchen. “I’m going to grab a protein bar. You want anything?”

“No thanks, my mom cooked a big breakfast.”

I walked into the kitchen, as my stomach rumbled, and grabbed a bar from the pantry. My stomach rumbled again, and I grabbed another.

I unwrapped one and walked back into the living room.

“Hey, where are your crutches?”

I stopped, and looked down. I hadn’t even realized that I’d been walking fine all morning. “I left them upstairs I guess.”

“Is that a good idea? You probably shouldn’t put too much weight on that leg.”

I shook my head. “It feels fine. Let’s get going, I want to get this over with as soon as possible.”

He just nodded and stood.

* * *

We reached the hospital, and I was shown right to a curtain. Troy tried to stay in the waiting room, but I beckoned him back with me.

The doctor came in carrying a syringe. “Mr. Evans, good to see you. A lot of people chicken out on these.”

I sighed and rolled up my sleeve.

“Ah yes, not in the arm today I’m afraid.”

I considered asking Troy to go step outside, but was grabbed by the impulse to give him a little show.

I stood and dropped my pants, bending over the bed.

I heard a sharp inhalation of breath from Troy, and fought down the urge to giggle.

I didn’t have to fight the urge for long.

“Now, you’ll feel a little pinch.”

I clenched my teeth as the needle pierced my flesh. Little pinch? Right.

I stood as I pulled my pants back up.

“Now let’s take a look at those stitches.”

I sat down on my violated ass, and brought my leg up onto the bed.

Troy’s entire face was red. I tossed him the best grin I could muster.

The doctor pushed my pant’s leg up and examined the bite. “My, this is healing at an amazing rate. If you keep this up we can take the stitches out tomorrow.”

I nodded. “That sounds good.”

The doctor stood and made some marks on my chart. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Troy and I walked to the parking lot in silence. The red hadn’t faded from his face.

“See something you like?

“You did that on purpose.”

“Well, maybe a little.”

He grabbed me from behind, and wrapped his arms around my waist. “What am I going to do with you?”

I found my body leaning into him. “Take me to lunch, my treat?”

He laughed and released me. “Anything you want.”

I sat carefully in his truck, attempting to balance on one butt cheek. It didn’t help though. Whatever suspension the truck may once have had was long gone, and each bump in the road reminded me of my recent shot.

We had lunch at Wendy’s. I eyed their selection of salads, but found myself ordering a bacon cheeseburger. Troy ordered a number one, no pickles.

I savored each delicious bite, and tried not to recreate the incident at Olive Garden the night before.

Troy and I finished our burgers at the same time, and I caught him staring at me.

“What, do I have ketchup on my face?” I brought a napkin to my mouth and wiped.

“No, just looking at the cutest guy in the world.”

I felt my face start to burn.

He reached out and stroked my face. “Just telling it like it is.”

“So what do you want to do now?”

“You could come over to my place and we could watch a movie or something.”

“Sounds great.”

* * *

We walked in his front door, and I heard someone in the kitchen.

“Jack honey, is that you?”

“No mom, it’s me.”

She stepped out of the kitchen, her hand in yellow latex gloves dripping with soapy water.

“Oh Troy, I didn’t expect you home so soon.”

She looked me over. “And who’s this?”

He was blushing again. “This is my friend, Ryan. We’re going to watch some movies, if that’s okay.”

She looked me over again. “Oh, Sharpay’s brother, right?”

I nodded.

“Well I was just finishing the dishes, and then I’m going grocery shopping. Can I pick you boys up anything?”

“Is there still soda?”

“Yes, plenty.”

She turned and walked back into the kitchen. “Well you boys have fun. Remember the rules, Troy.”

His blush spread to his ears. “Mom!”

He led me into the family room.

I smirked at him. “Rules?”

“No boys in my room.”

“I thought they were okay with you being gay?”

“They are, I wasn’t allowed to have girls in my room before.”

I couldn’t help but laugh.

He rolled his eyes, then turned and pointed at a bookcase filled with DVD’s. “Well, here’s the family DVD collection, what do you want to watch?”

I glanced through the titles. “No musicals.”

“Sorry.”

I pulled _Total Recall_ from its place on the shelf. “How about this then?”

He took the case from me and looked at it. “I never would’ve pegged you as a Schwarzenegger fan?”

I took a seat on the couch, facing the TV.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“I’m looking forward to finding out all of it.”

He popped the DVD in, and took a seat next to me on the couch, then started fumbling with the collection of remotes on the table to his left.

“How many remotes do you have?”

“Like, ninety I think.”

Eventually he found the right combination and started the movie.

About ten minutes in I faked a yawn, and draped my arm across his shoulders.

Troy cuddled closer to me. “Does that move always look so lame?”

“Uh huh.”

* * *

The rest of the week passed. Troy took me to the rest of my appointments, but I didn’t give him anymore free shows. The stitches came out of my leg, and I really was healing fast. Already most of the teeth marks looked like old scars from childhood. I had to shave every day though, and I was beginning to wonder if even that was enough; if my hair was dark enough to show, I’d be sporting some serious five o’clock shadow half the time.

After each appointment we’d go to my house or his and cuddle on the couch watching movies and talking. He told me about how he met Gabriella, and I told him about the few times I’d tried dating before. We talked about my sister, and our parents. We talked about everything, and it was great.

We didn’t have a chance to see each other the last weekend before class started. Coach Bolton had Troy and the rest of the team, tied up with preseason practice. I spent Saturday at the mall with Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor, the self proclaimed Basketball Widows, plus Gabriella who we made an honorary member, shopping for last minute additions to our wardrobes.

Sunday my parents came back, and it was impossible to escape from Mother’s smothering. She brought me breakfast in bed, and kept telling me how worried she’d been about her little ducky.

I was worried about the first day of school. I thought back to my conversation at the mall with Gabriella before I went to France. I wanted a boyfriend who was out, not that he was my boyfriend yet or anything. He was still shy about even kissing me, but I hoped that was where this was headed. Would he be willing to come out to the whole school? Should I even care? He was out to everyone important to him and to us; his parent and all our friends. So what did it matter if the rest of the school knew or not?

It’d be so nice to be able to be with him during school though, not to have to sit next to him in class and pretend that we weren’t dating. Not to have to restrain myself from admiring his body.

Sharpay and I spent the night planning our ensemble; there was a new crop of freshmen to impress after all.


	5. Chapter 5

The first day of school dawned. I showered, shaved, and ran just the right amount of mouse through my hair. It wouldn’t do to have hat hair, not on the first day of school. We ate a light breakfast and left for school in her pink convertible with plenty of time to spare.

We arrived with a flourish, as always, and whisked into the building towards our lockers. I was just getting my math book out when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Troy standing there with one hand behind his back, smiling at me.

I noticed that Zeke was sneaking up behind Sharpay, also with one hand behind his back, and saw Jason closing on Kelsi further down the hall.

“What’s going on?”

“Uh, well. We, the basketball team that is, just wanted to apologize to you guys for not being there this weekend.”

He heard Zeke saying something similar to Sharpay, and then in perfect unison Zeke and Troy both produced a single red rose from behind their backs.

“Ohmigod, Zeke!” Sharpay shouted before embracing the basketball player as a gaggle of giggling freshmen girls walked down the hall. Well, there went her ice queen image.

I looked back into Troy’s eyes.

“Ryan, will you be my boyfriend?”

I took the rose from his hand and held it up to my nose, inhaling it’s fragrance.

“Of course I will.”

Troy leaned in then, and I felt his breath hot on my lips. I leaned forward and pressed mine against his. I felt his mouth open, just a crack, and his tongue traced its way along my lips. I opened my mouth, and let my tongue just graze his before he pulled back, the dopiest grin in the world plastered to his face.

“Awwww…” I turned to see that the same gaggle of girls had paused to watch us kiss.

Troy blushed. “I’ve got to get to class. And we have free period practice today. See you at lunch?”

I nodded.

Troy walked away then, pausing only long enough to pry Zeke free of my sister’s clutches.

Sharpay turned to smile at me. “Now don’t you feel silly for all that worrying last night?”

I just smelled my rose again.

* * *

I took a seat at the table Sharpay and I sat at. Kelsi was already there. I looked around for Troy, but didn’t see him.

I saw my sister smile at me, just before hands clamped over my eyes. “Guess who?”

“Raul?”

He cuffed the back of me head. I needed to talk to Kelsi about who she was giving lessons in that too.

“Ow. What?”

“Always the smart ass.”

“You love it.”

He gave me a peck on the cheek and sat down next to me.

“I must be a masochist.”

Okay, my turn. I cuffed him on the back of the head.

“Ow. What?”

I giggled, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

I noticed some of the guys on the football team give us a disgusted look and turn around.

“Okay, if you two get any cuter, I’m going to need insulin.”

I shot my sister a glare.

Troy giggled. Honest to God, he giggled.

I sighed and surveyed the cafeteria. Zeke and Jason were joining us for lunch, I saw Chad sitting at Taylor’s table with the Scholastic Decathletes, and Gabriella sitting at the skater’s table. What was up with that?

I asked her about it in drama. She just smiled and said she had a secret weakness for cello players.

* * *

Troy and I made plans to watch movies at his house after basketball practice, but we ended up making out on his couch the whole time. Well, until his parents walked in. They had the sudden urge to give us both ‘the talk’. Troy blushed so hard I started to worry that he was going to have a stroke.

He walked me out to my car, yes I have a car, afterwards.

“Well that was…”

“Awkward, yeah.” I smiled at him

He leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled away after five minutes. “If I don’t get home soon Sharpay will release the hounds.”

He held my door open for me, and stood there until I turned the corner.

The next day Gabriella and her skater friend joined us for lunch. Troy and he hit it off right away, discussing all the intricacies of skating and how much they both admired Tony Hawk.

I got Gabi’s eye and held an imaginary gun to my head.

She laughed, but neither of them noticed.

Everything was going great. Troy and I spent almost every night together, and he said the team was looking even better than last year. Ms. Darbus, elated over the “cinematic success of _Hairspray_ ” in theaters decided it would be perfect for our fall musicale, pushing Kelsi’s new piece back to the winter musicale, which was just as well because she’d decided to rewrite the entire thing, again, and I’d almost convinced Troy he needed to try out for Link. He kept insisting that I’d be perfect for the part, but there was no way I was dying my hair for a part, not again. Besides, in all honesty, I’d rather be Corny.

* * *

As the middle of September passed, I realized that my eighteenth birthday was fast approaching. Sharpay had already made all the plans of course. She’d managed to convince our parents to shut down the entire country club for a night, and had made me promise that there wouldn’t be any more moonlight walks on the golf course.

I looked over the guest list, and noticed that it was basically the entire senior class, minus about half the football team and several cheer leaders that Sharpay couldn’t stand.

“You forgot Gabi’s boyfriend.”

She glanced at the list. “Oh yeah, what’s his name again?”

I thought for a moment. “Ya know, I have no idea.”

“Well, I’ll just put ‘and guest’ on her invitation then.” She pulled a flowery pink card from the bag at her side.

“Invitations? We’re turning eighteen, not getting married.”

“We only turn eighteen once Ry, I want this to be special. Here, sign these.” She pulled a stack of the things out from her bag and handed them to me.

I sighed and started signing. My hand was cramped by the time I was done. Sharpay smiled at me and pulled another batch from her bag.

I groaned.

* * *

We took the day off from school. Sharpay wanted to supervise all the decorations herself.

The party didn’t start until seven, but at 4:15 I heard Zeke’s voice call out. “Where’s our birthday girls?”

I turned in time to see Troy cuff Zeke on the back of the head.

“Ow. What?”

“Don’t call my man a girl.”

I giggled.

Sharpay squealed, and ran passed me.

Troy smiled as she ran by, and walked up to me, pressing his lips against mine.

Sharpay snaked her arm around Zeke’s waist. “But what are you guys doing here? The party doesn’t start for hours?”

Troy turned to her. “We thought you two could use a hand or four.”

Zeke puffed out his chest. “Ain’t no one baking my baby’s birthday cake but me.”

She pulled him in for a kiss.

I nudged my boyfriend, it felt so good to think of him like that. “But won’t you guys get in trouble for cutting practice?”

Troy laughed. “The season hasn’t even started yet. My dad will forgive me for this one.”

He looked around. “Isn’t the pool area a little small for the entire senior class?”

“The main party is being held over where the talent show was. The pool is for the exclusive after party.”

He nuzzled my neck. “Mmm… do I have an invitation to that?”

“I don’t know. It’s a pretty exclusive list.”

“Well what if I do this?” He started nibbling on my ear; he’d discovered just the right spot a week ago.

A small moan escaped my lips. “I might just be able to work you in. We’ll have to kick Chad out though.”

“Ryan, take Troy and finish putting up the lanterns. I’ll show Zeke the way to the kitchen.”

The kitchen, right, because he’d forgotten how to get there in the last month.

Troy laughed. “Is she always so subtle?”

“Oh, always.”

We spent the next two hours scurrying up ladders to place the white paper lanterns everywhere. We took turns holding the ladder, and each time it was my turn to climb, I wondered if Troy was staring at my ass the way I stared at his.

“So, I didn’t see you carrying a present when you walked in.”

“It’s in the truck with my change of clothes.”

I looked over the blue jeans and short sleeve shirt he was wearing. “So you won’t be wearing this charming ensemble to the party?”

“Sharpay would disembowel me if I did.”

“So, you aren’t afraid that the present will melt, out there in the car?”

“Stop fishing Ry, you’ll have to wait and see.”

After that he went to the staff showers to clean up, and I returned to the Villa to change.

* * *

I was sporting my best navy blue suit, complete with pinstripes and a matching fedora. Sharpay was dressed in a killer red dress with white pumps and matching earrings.

“Sporting your wildcat pride, sis?”

“Nothing wrong with showing a little pride in our school, Ry.”

I smiled; she’d changed in the last few months. Zeke was good for her; I just hoped she was good for him.

“Ready to _Bop to the Top_ , Sis?” We were the Evans twins; it wouldn’t do for us to just walk in to our own party.

“Yeah, about that, I’ve made a few changes to the line up. I’ll be doing the number with Zeke.”

My heart fell, maybe she hadn’t changed that much. It was the summer talent show all over again. “But what about me.”

She smiled. “Oh, you’ll be fine. You remember the choreography for _Breaking Free_ , right?”

And with that she was gone. I heard Zeke’s passable, but not good voice coming from the stage.

I stared after her in confusion.

Someone cleared their throat behind me, and I turned to see Troy standing there.

He looked amazing in a black suit with coral blue shirt and matching tie. I glanced down to his black leather shoes, wingtips I noted. With white socks. I stifled the urge to roll my eyes. I was going to have to talk to him about that.

I raised an eyebrow.

“Sharpay’s idea. She’s been practicing with Zeke for a week.”

I heard a crash from the stage.

“Apparently they should’ve practiced longer.”

He laughed. “Ready to steal the show from your sister?” He pulled a black fedora from behind his back, and placed it on his head.

I smiled at him, at my boyfriend, and adjusted his hat. “You know it.”

I guess Sharpay had changed after all.

We walked on stage arm in arm, and the performance was great, but the kiss he gave me at the end was amazing.

We hadn’t even been dating for a month, but in that moment I realized that I was in love with Troy Hunter Bolton.

After our grand entrance we headed for our seats at the table. I was struck again by how much like a wedding Sharpay had arranged this. Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Gabriella, and uh… Brian? Brandon? Bobby? What the Hell was his name? Were already seated.

Too my shock I discovered that there were two cakes on the table. We’d always just had one in the past. Sharpay’s was a pink golf cart, and mine was a baby blue golf cap. This many candles in close proximity had to be a fire hazard.

Chad punched Troy in the arm as he sat down. “I knew it. I knew it was just a matter of time before he had you wearing hats.”

I smiled. Chad and I had reached an agreement on the hats over the summer, he was the only one allowed to make fun of them. Woe to anyone else who dared mention them.

Troy grinned. “You just wish you could look half this good.”

“Just remember, no hats on the court.”

Dinner was served, and I ate, but wasn’t paying attention to the food. I was in love with Troy, but was he in love with me? He liked me, sure, but did he love me? What if he didn’t yet, but could? Should I tell him? Would it scare him away?

He nudged me. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re not as good a liar as you think you are Ryan Evans.”

There was no hiding anything from that boy. “I’ll tell you later.”

He looked like he was about to say something else, but then mother was there lighting the candles on the cakes, and the lights were dimmed.

I’d never been so happy to see my mother.

Everyone sang then. Troy left Sharpay’s name out of his.

I closed my eyes and made my silent wish, let Troy love me. I blew out every candle before I’d finished exhaling, years of singing lessons can come in handy in the most unexpected situations.

After cake the tables were pushed to the sides of the dance floor and the DJ came on stage.

Troy wasn’t much for dancing, but I got him onto the floor a few times, for the slow dances.

He leaned close to my ear during our third dance. “Wanna go for a walk?”

I laughed. “That didn’t work out so well last time.”

“I was thinking just to the pool this time.”

I let him lead me away from the party.

“So what’d you wish for?”

“Uh uh, if I tell it won’t come true.”

He laughed. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

We reached the pool, and he held the gate open for me.

He embraced me from behind. “Ready for your present?”

I saw the full moon reflected in the pool’s calm water and leaned into him, savoring his touch.

He kissed my neck and pulled back.

I turned to face him.

He reached into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out something. I saw light reflect off something metallic before he closed his hand around whatever it was.

“Ryan Jonathon Evans, this last month has been the best month of my life, and I know you probably don’t feel the same way about me yet, at least I only hope it’s yet.” He paused. “You know this all sounded a lot smoother inside my head.”

I smiled, encouraging him to go on.

“Well, I love you Ryan. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, and I was wondering if you’d wear my promise ring?”

He opened his hand, and inside was his silver class ring.

I took it from his hand, and slipped it on. It fit perfectly. I realized that his fingers were bigger than my own; he’d had it resized for me. I looked then into his eyes, and saw all the love I felt for him reflected back at me.

I grabbed his lapels and pulled him into a kiss. I forced my tongue into his mouth, and felt his try and fail to battle me for dominance. After what seemed like eternity I pulled back. “I love you Troy Bolton.”

He smiled and dislodged my hands from his suit, wrapping me in his arms at the same time and pressing his lips back into mine.

I noticed everything, his closed eyes, his smell, his touch, the wet sound of our kiss, and most of all his taste. He nibbled on my upper lip and I started nibbling on his lower lip. His taste was intoxicating, like how I imagined the finest wine, the rarest steak.

He pulled away. “Ow, Ryan.”

There was a salty taste in my mouth, which I recognized as blood.

I noticed a small trickle of blood at the corner of Troy’s mouth; it looked black in the moonlight. I felt something rising in me, something bestial, something hungry. Despite the huge meal I’d just eaten I was starving.

I shook my head and took a deep cleansing breath. “Oh my God, Troy, I’m sorry.”

He licked the blood from the corner of his mouth, and smiled. “It’s fine, just a little bite, but go easy on me, okay?”

He wasn’t mad, thank God. “Want me to kiss it and make it better?”

He stepped forward and looked into my eyes. “Always.”

The rest of the invitees for the exclusive after party showed up soon after. It was just the guys who’d worked here over the summer and Gabi’s new beau.

“So this is where the two love birds got off to!”

I sighed and pulled back from Troy, glaring at my sister. But truth be told I was glad she’d arrived when she had. Things between Troy and I were getting hot, and I wasn’t sure I was ready for the next step just yet.

I was still a virgin you see, and I didn’t want my memories of this already perfect night being sullied with a bunch of amateur groping in bed; the time for that would come, and soon, but not that night.

Sharpay giggled at my glare. “Time for the real party to start. Go get your suits on boys, and I don’t mean your birthday suits.”

Troy blushed and pulled away from me.

“She’s right.”

“I know.” He winked at me. “I’ll see you back here in few.”

The rest of the night was great. Just like summer. Sharpay and Zeke spent the rest of the night making out in the spa, and I even caught Gabriella sneaking a kiss with her cello player. Everything was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex Scene

It was hard to get up for school the next day. Why did our birthday have to fall on a Thursday? Why did our parents let us stay out so late on a school night? I crawled into the shower and lathered up. I sighed as I washed my face. More stubble, what the Hell?

My shower had a mirror, of course, so I rubbed my arm on it wipe away the steam and take a look at my face. It looked like I hadn’t shaved in a weak. Damn it.

I shaved, flinching as my razor pulled out some of the longer hairs. Was it going to be like this everyday?

I drug myself downstairs after dressing, and grabbed a protein bar before walking out the door. To my surprise Sharpay wasn’t in her car yet.

I heard the door open behind me, and saw a sleepy eyed Sharpay stepping out. She hadn’t spent much time on her makeup, but her natural beauty covered for it.

She yawned. “I’m too tired to drive today. You do it Ryan?”

“You sure you don’ want to take the new Porsche?” It was her birthday gift from our parents. Mine was my very own platinum MasterCard. When Dad gave it to me he said they’d considered getting one for Sharpay too, but didn’t think the economy would be able to handle it.

“Nah, you’re Mustang is fine.”

Oh yeah, my car. It had been a gift for my sixteenth birthday. It was a bright yellow Mustang GT, non convertible, I didn’t need the wind blowing off my hat and messing up my hair.

When we arrived at school I found a single red rose taped to my locker, a tiny note attached. “Love, T.”

Sharpay snatched it from my hand and red the note. “Oh, Ryan, that’s so cute. You two really are perfect together, you know?”

I just smiled and took my second rose of the year back.

* * *

There was an empty seat in first period. By second period everyone was talking about some student who’d disappeared the night before. By free period an assembly was called.

The missing kid, Alan something, had been murdered, that was all we were told. No details. Just that he’d been murdered, our parents had been notified, and the state was sending grief counselors.

Some kids and a few teachers were crying, but I just felt kind of numb inside. I didn’t know the guy, but he went to my school. I found myself both wishing I’d known him, and glad that I didn’t.

Classes were canceled for the rest of the day.

Troy and Zeke followed Sharpay and I back to our place, after clearing it with their parents.

Sharpay was crying when we got home. I wasn’t sure if she’d known the boy who died, or was just caught up in the emotion of the situation. I didn’t ask.

We just sat in the family room, pretending to watch TV. I’m not even sure what was on. Sharpay was crying on Zeke’s shoulder. I was resting my head on Troy’s shoulder, his arm draped across my shoulders.

There was an article in the newspaper about it the next day. Again it didn’t give many details, but it described the slaying as ‘brutal’.

The rest of that weekend was quiet. But Monday was a new day. The school was still subdued, but things were returning to normal.

Troy and I spent free period practicing our auditions for _Hairspray_. He had the songs down already, but it was taking a bit longer to work on his dance moves.

“Ow, Ryan my legs don’t bend that way.”

“Yes they do, now hush.”

I silenced his protest with my lips.

“I wonder if the guy in the movie had such a rewarding choreographer?”

I smiled. “Now take it again, from the top.”

“You’re a slave driver.”

“I know.”

He was just starting to get it when the bell to signal the end for free period rang.

Troy grabbed my things and handed them to me, with a peck on the cheek. “See you at lunch?”

“Yup.”

It took a few more days. But he got it down, and nailed it in the auditions. The cast list was posted that Friday, no callbacks this time.

Troy was cast as Link, of course, everyone else had commented on the resemblance he bore to the guy in the movie already. I got the role of Mr. Corny Collins, and my sister was playing Amber von Tussle. Gabriella would be Penny, and we’d all worked our magic on Martha to get her to try out for Tracy Turnblad. It was going to be the best production yet; at least until Kelsi’s winter musicale with my choreography.

Basketball season was starting soon, so the rehearsals and basketball practices had to be coordinated around each other, but Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton somehow managed to reach an accord without yelling. Okay, without much yelling. Really. Principal Matsui only had to step in once.

As was our custom, Sharpay and I threw a ‘getting to know each other’ cast party that night. Well, she threw it, but my name was on the invitations. How she managed to produce invitations on the spot, I’ll never know.

The party was great, the whole cast came. For inspiration I managed to convince Sharpay to let me show the original _Hairspray_ from 1988.

Troy cuddled with me on the couch all through it. When it had finished I leaned in close, and nibbled on his ear. “Wanna go upstairs?”

I took the look of shock on his face as a good sign.

I stood up and extended my hand to him.

Sharpay cast me a look. I winked at her and she laughed.

* * *

I lead him into my bedroom, locking the door behind us.

I strolled over to my bed and sat down.

Troy stood paralyzed where I’d left him, his beautiful blue eyes staring at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready.”

He blushed as he returned to reality. “It’s not that, not really. I, uh, I’ve just never done anything like this before. Not even with a girl.”

I smiled at him, and patted the bed at my side.

He came at sat down next to me.

“Neither have I, why don’t we just see where this goes?” I leaned in and kissed him.

He resisted for an instant before his mouth opened for me. As our tongues wrestled for dominance I felt his hands rub their way down my back before settling on my butt.

I nibbled my way from his lips down to his neck, and then up to his ear. As I did it my hands slipped down to his waist, and then up under his blue t-shirt. My mouth worked his ear as my left hand began playing with his nipple.

I heard him moan in pleasure and lay back on my bed. I followed him down and pulled his shirt up. My mouth continued what my hand had begun.

He rolled over, forcing me under him and sat up, so that his legs straddle me. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his glorious physique. He ripped my shirt open; I heard buttons scatter to the far corners of my room. I was about to protest, but he silenced me by kissing a line from my waist to my mouth.

I was already rock hard when he began rubbing his crotch against mine. He continued grinding our crotches together as his lips moved from my mouth to the spot on my ear. A moan tore itself from my lips.

I rolled and forced him to his back, then stood and ripped his pants and boxers down in a single motion. I paused to take in the sight before me, just long enough for Troy to kick off his shoes and let his pants fall from around his ankles.

My right hand grabbed his engorged member, and stroked it. My left hand sought his nipple. I bent down and licked the underside of his penis from scrotum to tip, then plunged my hungry mouth down on it. Well at least I tried to. I took in about five inches before it hit the back of my throat and I started gagging. I pulled back, coughing.

Troy blinked and sat up. “Are you alright?”

I coughed one last time, recovering. “God, how do those guys in porn do that?”

He smiled at me. “I don’t know. Why don’t you let me find out?”

I stripped. Troy removed his white socks, the only item of clothing he had left and then knelt down before me.

His eyes bulged. “How the hell do you hide that thing?”

“Tailored pants.”

He began with his tongue. It was the most amazing thing I’d ever felt, then he opened his mouth. First he just took the tip in. After about five inches I felt him start gagging and pull back a little, his tongue doing the most amazing thing as he went.

I gasped and ran my fingers through his air.

Encouraged he pushed forward again, somehow suppressing his gag reflex. He didn’t manage to take it all, but he took enough. He started rocking back and forth then, sliding his mouth up and down.

“Oh… Troy…” I felt the orgasm preparing itself, and struggled to keep it down as long as I could, which turned out to be not very.

The only sound I made was a sharp exhalation. All ability for speech had been stolen from me in that instant.

Troy pulled back and looked up at me, his eyes beaming. A drip of cum fell from my still hard length to the floor, but I didn’t care.

He pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me. His mouth plunged towards mine, and I tasted myself on his lips. And not to sound immodest, but I tasted pretty damn good.

I rolled him over again, holding the kiss all the way through. I left a track of kisses from his mouth down his chest and found myself confronted with his. I tried to take it, but again found myself gagging again. I was going to have to get him to teach me how he did that.

I pulled up then, and began massaging it with one hand while I fumbled in my nightstand drawer with the other. I pulled the bottle of lotion out, and showed it to him.

His eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

I just smirked and squeezed a huge glob onto his wet manhood. I balanced myself on him, and pressed my body downward, willing my body to relax. It was a good thing I’d practiced so much yoga.

It hurt at first. It hurt a lot.

Soon the pain started to fade, and I lowered myself the rest of the way down. I pulled up, then down. Up, then down.

Troy’s eyes were shut tight, and his moan echoed through my room.

I gritted my teeth against the pain and continued my rhythmic motion.

“Oh… yeah… Ryan…”

I pumped.

“Ryan!”

I pumped.

His body shook as he came. “Ryan!”

I was pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard that last one. Who would’ve ever thought that Troy Bolton was a screamer?

There was a knock on my door as I pulled myself off of him and stood up.

Sharpay’s voice carried through the door. “Ryan, is everything okay in there?”

“Yeah, sis. Everything is fine.”

I heard her giggle, then her footsteps retreating.

Troy sat up, a look of pure bliss on his face. “Do you think she knows?”

I grinned at him. “I think the whole city knows.”

“What? How?”

Unbelievable. “You’re a screamer, Troy.”

He had the good grace to blush. “Wait… then you mean… everyone downstairs?”

I nodded.

He fell back in my bed and buried his face with a pillow.

I laughed and went to the bathroom. My ass needed to do something in there.

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Troy holding up a pair of ripped jeans. My ass already felt better, but it was going to be tender for a bit.

“You ripped my pants?” He said. For a moment I almost thought he was angry, but then his face broke into a smile.

“Consider it a fair trade for my shirt.” I reached down and picked up the poor thing’s tattered remnants.

He laughed. “That was… amazing.”

I took a step towards him and kissed him, our still naked bodies rubbing against each other.

I broke my lips away from his just long enough to speak. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He mumbled as his lips plunged back into mine.

I pulled back again, and took the ripped jeans from his hands. “You’re in luck though. I’ve had to do enough last minute alterations to Shar’s costumes that I think I can stitch these up. At least long enough for you to get home.”

“Ryan, you’re a lifesaver.” He gave me quick kiss on the lips, then put on his boxers and went in search of his shirt.

I pulled on my clothes, replacing the ripped shirt with a plain white t-shirt from my dresser. I grabbed my emergency sewing kit and set to work on his pants.


	7. Chapter 7

My nightmares returned that night. I was lying on the golf course at Lava Springs, the things teeth pressing into my leg. Only this time Troy didn’t come to save me. The thing ripped a wet gobbet from my leg and I screamed. I tried to back away as it chewed, but it swallowed and pounced on me. The last thing I saw was its slavering jaws snapping towards my face.

I woke up screaming.

I tried to calm down, tried to convince myself it was only a dream. A sign of some passing fear that Troy would leave me now that he’d had his way with me. It was a stupid thought, and it was a stupid dream. But then why was I still in pain?

I pulled the sheets off my legs, and glanced at the now familiar scar. No, my leg felt fine. What the Hell?

My sleep addled mind pinpointed the pain at last, my right hand.

I held it up. I glanced at the promise ring I wore, yes I slept with it on, and you would too. I reached up to take it off and better examine my finger, but my fingers recoiled the moment they touched it. The thing had burned me.

I wrapped my left hand with the sheet and ripped the thing off.

I think I screamed again. Take the feeling of ripping a Band-Aid off and multiply it by a thousand. Yes, it hurt that bad.

I heard my door thrown open, Sharpay was next to me.

“Ryan, what’s wrong?”

My mind was still clouded by pain; I just held my hand up in front of her.

The skin where the ring had been was blistered.

“Oh my god, what happened?”

“I don’t know,” I turned to look from my sister’s concerned gaze to the ring laying on my comforter. I looked at it like it was poisonous snake.

She pulled me up by my other hand, and led me towards her room. “Come on Ry, we need to get something on that.”

We went into her bathroom, and she slathered some burn cream on it. The numbing agent started to take hold, and Sharpay vanished.

I took a deep breath and splashed some cold water on my face.

She returned with the ring in her hand. I eyed it in the mirror.

“What the Hell did it do to you?”

I shook my head, I had no idea.

She shrugged, and looked at me. “Probably just a cheap ring. You must be allergic to it or something.”

She turned it over in her hand. “When did you buy a class ring anyway?”

Oh no. “Troy gave it to me.”

She looked confused for a moment, and then realization dawned on her face.

I must have looked scared to death.

She punched my arm, reading all my secret worries at a glance. “Don’t worry Ry; anybody who screams your name like that isn’t going to dump you over an allergy.”

In my head I knew she was right, but my heart was flooded with worry.

* * *

I called Troy after basketball practice the next day. At least I hoped it was after basketball practice. I had no idea how hard Coach Bolton worked the team on Saturdays.

“Hey hot stuff, what’s up?” Hearing his voice was reassuring, all the worry fled from me. Well, most of the worry. Okay, some of the worry.

“Can you come over?”

“Sure thing; just let me shower up. Is everything okay? You sound strange.”

I nodded, and then realized he couldn’t see me nod over the phone.

“Yeah, it’s fine. But, we need to talk.”

“I’ll be right over.”

Ten minutes later he was knocking on our door. Sharpay let him in and sent him up to my room.

He was glistening with sweat as he stepped through my door.

“I thought you said you were going to shower first?”

“Uh, yeah. But, on the phone… you’re breaking up with me aren’t you?”

“What? No! Where did that come from?”

“Well, uh. You said ‘we need to talk’ and I’ve never heard of anything good coming after that. And, I… uh… it’s stupid… I thought maybe after last night you didn’t want to be with me anymore.”

I wrapped him in a hug. I’d never seen him so worried; he looked how I felt last night. I smiled then, he’d been afraid that I would dump him? “No, it’s nothing like that.”

He looked at me, unconvinced.

I’d never thought uncertainty could look so cute. I wanted to rip his clothes off and take him right there.

Right, the ring.

I held my hand up, so he could see the blisters.

“Whoa, what happened?”

I pulled the ring, wrapped in a handkerchief from my pocked and handed it to him. “I think I’m allergic.”

He unwrapped it, and looked from the ring to my injured finger in horror.

“Oh my God, Ry. I’m so sorry.”

He slipped the ring on his pinky finger, and grunted in pain. He tore it off and dropped it on the floor, looking at it like it had bitten him.

I’d seen the same look on my face in Sharpay’s mirror the night before.

I took his hand and looked at it. Sure enough there was a red circle around the base of his finger.

“Sharpay!”

My door swung open. She’d been eavesdropping, but I was too worried to be annoyed.

“Everything okay in here?”

“Could you get that ointment you gave me last night?”

She looked confused, but disappeared into her own room.

I held Troy’s finger up to my lips and kissed it.

Sharpay returned with the ointment.

I took it from her, and slathered some on his finger. He exhaled in relief as the numbing ingredient took hold.

Sharpay bent down and picked up the ring, slipping it idly onto one finger before I could stop her. “So you’re both allergic to it? You need to invest in higher quality jewelry Troy, especially if you’re giving it to my brother.”

I shot Sharpay a death glare.

She turned on a toe and left my room. “Fine, be that way. I’m just trying to look after my brother is all. Sue me why don’t you?”

I took a deep cleansing breath as she shut the door behind her. “I’m sorry about her, she just…”

“No, she’s right, Ryan. And I promise you, as soon as that finger is better I’m buying you a new ring, a better ring…”

“A ring that doesn’t bite?”

He looked hurt for a moment, and then laughed. “Yes, a ring that doesn’t bite.”

There was my Troy, the man I loved.

I swiveled and walked towards my door. “I’m going to lock the door. If you like those pants, take them off now.”

I heard a sharp inhalation of breath behind me, followed by the sound of a zipper as I turned the lock.

We didn’t leave my room for hours. We did it on the bed. Then in the shower. Then on the bed again. I managed to get my gag reflex under control about half way through.

After he left, I called his mom while he was still on the way home. I swore her to secrecy, but she was only too happy to tell me his ring size.

* * *

It took over a week for the burn to fade to a light redness. Troy’s burn healed faster; of course he hadn’t worn the ring for as long as I had. I was at once happy for him, and jealous.

He insisted on taking me with him to buy the new promise ring, as I’d guessed he would. I knew the perfect jewelry store; it was where Sharpay bought several of her more tasteful rings, and also, where I’d placed an order of my own.

I selected a simple white gold band, which I suspected was well within Troy’s means. I felt guilty letting him buy me something, but I knew arguing with him would be a waste of time.

I picked up my pre-paid purchase while he was paying for his.

We walked out of the store hand in hand, and he drove me to the park.

We sat a picnic bench and watched some kids play while eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he’d prepared.

Once we finished, I rubbed a dab of jelly from the corner of his mouth and brought it to my lips, savoring the taste of grapes and Troy.

He smiled then, and pulled the ring box from his pocket.

I smiled and put my finger over his lips. “Not so fast there, slick.”

The look of confusion on his face was priceless. I reached into my own pocket and pulled out an identical ring box.

He blushed and I opened it. Inside was a matching white gold band. I just hoped that it would fit.

I pulled it from the box. “Troy Hunter Bolton, I love you, and this ring is my promise to you of that.” I slipped it on his finger.

He leaned in and kissed me. I felt like I would melt.

He pulled back, and pulled the ring from his own box.

“Ryan Jonathon Evans, I love you more than words can say. When I’m with you I feel like I could touch the stars.” He slipped the matching ring on my finger.

I kissed him.

* * *

Later as we were driving back to his place a thought occurred to Troy.

“How did you know my ring size?”

I giggled. “Your mom.”

He blushed.

His parents weren’t home when we reached his house, and we snuck up to his bedroom.

“Won’t you get in trouble if we’re caught?”

“Maybe, but maybe it’s worth it.”

I took in his room; I hadn’t seen it much before. The walls were decorated with an eclectic mix of basketball and Broadway posters.

I was examining his _Wicked_ poster when I heard him gasp.

“Oh, no.”

I turned to see him looking at the top of his dresser, holding a note.

“What’s wrong?” I embraced him from behind, and read the note.

‘Troy, we’ve been talking to the Evans and we give up. Just be safe, okay? Love, Dad.’

I looked at the box. It was a box of condoms, flavored condoms.

I couldn’t help it, I started giggling.

He elbowed me. “It’s not funny.”

I released him and grabbed the box. “You’re right. It’s hilarious.”

He just stood there, even his ears were blushing.

I ripped the box open and looked inside. “So what’ll it be? Raspberry or strawberry.”

A mischievous grin broke out on his face. “How about grape?”

“Uh uh. You’ll be wearing those.”

* * *

His parents were home by the time we came downstairs. I’d tried holding a pillow over his face, but it hadn’t helped much. Even the neighbors had to know what we’d been doing.

His dad looked uncomfortable and blushed. That was something I’d never have thought I’d see, tough as nails Coach Bolton, blushing.

His mom invited me to stay for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

The day’s passed in bliss, for me at least. A lot of Troy’s time was taken up by either Basketball practice or rehearsal. Seeing how overworked and stressed he was, I was glad I’d decided against trying out for the baseball team. At least I was always able to relax him.

But we had precious little alone time now. We started spending more of our dates hanging out with the rest of the group. It was great, don’t get me wrong. It was awesome to be able to hang out, openly, with our closest friends, it just ate into our alone time is all.

If it hadn’t been for all of that, what happened next would have been much worse.

I’m still not sure how Troy managed it, but he managed to charm both Ms. Darbus and his Dad into giving us the last weekend of October off.

He’d come up with a cunning plan for us to get away. Well he thought it was cunning.

“Camping?” My eyes were wide.

“Yeah.”

“Like, outdoors?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Where there are bugs?”

“Not that many this time of year.”

“Uh, I’m not sure, Troy.”

He scrunched his face up and faked a pout. “But it’ll just be the two of us, miles away from everyone.”

I maintained my uncertain expression.

“Outside of every cell phone service area.”

Damn that man. He knows how to get me.

I surrendered. “Fine.”

He beamed at me. It was worth braving the bugs just to see that.

“But we’re taking my car. I’m not risking your behemoth breaking down on us in the middle of nowhere.”

* * *

We were both eighteen, so we didn’t need parental permission to miss class anymore, we could call ourselves in. We cut school after lunch that Thursday, and I picked him up.

We’d told our parent’s where we were going. No one else even knew we were going out of town.

He filled the backseat and trunk with camping gear, and wedged a bag between his feet as he climbed in.

“Bring enough?”

“Always be prepared.” He winked at me.

I sighed and drove as he directed.

We drove South, then East into the Manzano Mountains. The sun was low on the horizon when we reached the Red Canyon campground.

Troy paid the seven dollar entry fee, and directed me along the dirt… I hesitate to call them roads… to the back of the deserted campground.

I tried to help him set up the tent, but I’m pretty sure I hindered him more than I helped. He didn’t say anything though, not that he ever would.

We snuggled next to each other before my cheery fire. I’d picked up cheap lighter on the way. Troy insisted that was cheating, but I didn’t care. Troy was baking beans and hot dogs on it. He’d brought enough camping dishes to feed an army, but the only food he brought was hot dogs, beans, and the ingredients for s’mores.

It didn’t matter though. The place was beautiful, and the man of my dreams and I were miles away from all our worries.

Troy grinned at me as we ate our meal. “You know, they say beans are an aphrodisiac.”

“Who says that?”

“What?”

“Who says that?”

He shrugged. “I dunno, people?”

I laughed and he joined in.

After we finished dinner he lowered himself down behind me, surrounding me with his legs and began rubbing my back.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have magic fingers?”

“Just my other boyfriend, Raul.”

“If your hands didn’t have me paralyzed with pleasure, I’d make you pay for that.”

“Surely you couldn’t be mad at someone as handsome and charming as me?” He tried to keep a straight face, I’m sure, but I heard him giggling under his breath.

I laughed. “You should give up on basketball and go to massage school, Troy. It’s your true calling in life.”

“What, and have to touch girls? Ick. No way, these hands are only for you babe.”

I smiled and turned my head to the side as I leaned back into him.

He brought his face down next to mine and placed our foreheads together. “You’re beautiful in the fire light.”

I rubbed my nose against his. “I’m always beautiful.”

He pressed his lips against mine, and my stomach rumbled.

He pulled back and held something in front of my eyes. “Ready for dessert?”

I focused on the object; it was a condom, grape flavored. “I thought you said we were out of grape.”

He gave me his mischievous grin. “I was saving it for something special.”

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat.

There was something sharp poking into my back.

I sat up, and my vision blurred. I was in the forest, and I was cold.

The dawn twilight cast strange shadows in the forest surrounding me. I turned to see what I’d been lying on, a rock.

A rock covered in blood.

I reached out toward it, and froze. My hand was covered in blood too.

I stood up and backed away from the rock, staring at my blood stained hands.

What happened? What had I done? Where was Troy? Did I? Where did all this blood come from?

I looked down; I was naked except for my ring, and dripping with gore.

Oh my god, I killed Troy. I knew I had.

My eyes filled with tears as I tried to remember the night.

Flashes of running through the woods filled my mind. Darkness, except for the full moon shining over head. A scent of something on the wind. My teeth sinking into soft flesh and ripping. Howling in the dark of the night.

I collapsed to the forest floor, sobbing. I’d killed the man I loved. I wanted nothing more than to die in that instant.

“Ryan!” A panicked voice carried to me.

My head snapped up. My eyes darted around, searching for the source.

I saw a figure lying in the leaves nearby.

I crawled towards it.

Troy was lying there covered in blood and shivering.

He was shivering, he wasn’t dead. Thank God. I might still be able to save him. What had I done?

His eyes looked at me in horror. “What?”

“Shhh, shhh, don’t talk.” I started running my hands over his gory body, looking for the wound I knew had to be there. “Where did I hurt you? Where does it hurt?”

He blinked. “Nowhere. I’m fine.” He sat up and backed away from me. “What happened to you?”

I looked him over. He did seem fine. “I thought… I thought I…”

He reached started to reach out towards me, but froze when he caught sight of his hand.

“Oh my God, what…” He looked from his hand, to me, then down at himself. He jumped to his feet.

I stood. “I don’t know.”

I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm down. There had to be a rational explanation.

Troy was trying not to hyperventilate. It didn’t look like he was succeeding.

“Calm down Troy, we both need to calm down. There’s got to be an explanation for this.”

That was when I noticed that there was something wrong with him. “Since when do you have chest hair?”

Troy looked down at his chest, as best he could, and brought a hand to it. Then looked at me. “Since when do you?”

I glanced down, he was right. My chest was covered with blood stained blonde.

I watched in horror as the hair started to vanish in the light of the rising sun. It was like watching one of those time lapse films, in reverse.

I looked up at Troy, seeking to find the reassurance that was always in his eyes, but found him instead transfixed by the film rewinding on his own chest. He looked up at me then, but there was no reassurance in his panicked eyes.

I reached out for him, but he flinched away from my touch.

He realized what he’d done, and looked at me with shame in his eyes. “We need to find the stream. We didn’t camp far from it. If we can find it, we can follow it back to the car.”

I nodded.

“I’ll check this way.” He pointed behind himself. “You check that way.”

I nodded again, not being able to think of a better idea.

He turned and walked off.

My eyes followed him for a while, before I turned to begin my search.

About twenty yards from where I’d awoken I found a grisly sight. I heard the flies buzzing before I found it. A bloody carcass, a mass of intestines and broken ribs. For a moment I thought it was human and a scream escaped my lips.

No, it was too big. Way too big to be a human. I took a deep breath and took a step towards it through sheer force of will. I saw an antler, and circled around to get a better look. The lifeless eyes of an elk stared back at me.

Troy came running up then. “What happened? I heard you scream!”

I pointed.

He looked down and got a sick look on his face. He turned away from dead elk.

“Look, the stream.”

I tore my eyes away from the nauseating thing before me and looked in the direction he pointed.

We walked towards it together, but with more than a yard separating our blood spackled bodies. I felt disgusting. The blood covering me was sticky, and worse it was drying.

I didn’t even think twice when we reached it. I jumped into the frigid waters. I had to wash the blood off. I had to get clean.

Troy walked downstream a few yards and jumped in too.

I plunged my head under the icy water. It was so cold it burned, but I didn’t care. I had to dunk my head under five times before I got all the clotted blood out.

Once I was clean and feeling better for it. I climbed out and walked down the shore. Troy was vigorously scrubbing his body with sand, but had ignored his hair. I climbed in again, bracing against the chill.

I reached out and took his hand, stopping him from his obsessive scrubbing. He looked at me, his eyes numb.

“Your hair.”

He submerged and I helped him finish washing. Once I was sure he was clean, I led him out of the stream and embraced him.

He was trembling, whether from the cold or the emotional trauma I didn’t know until a sob shook his body.

I held him close, his naked body pressed against mine as he cried into my shoulder.

I don’t know how long we stood there. But when he pulled away from me our bodies were dry and the sun had climbed above the trees.

We walked downstream in silence. It wasn’t easy going, being barefoot and naked. At that moment I developed a profound respect for what cavemen had to go through.

We covered what I guessed was about three miles before spotting our tent. I was grateful that the campground still looked abandoned. Explaining why we were out walking naked wouldn’t have been easy.

The campfire had gone out, and there was a pile of destroyed clothing next to it.

We pulled fresh clothes from our packs and put them on. Neither of us had thought to bring a change of shoes. I picked up one of Troy’s tennis shoes; it had burst at the seams.

I sat and examined the rags that were all that remained of the clothes we wore yesterday. Troy started rebuilding the fire.

We tossed the tatters into the fire; there was nothing else to do with them.

Troy sat next to me, and placed his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around him and laid my head atop his.

Troy sighed. “The moon was full last night.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“You were bitten by a dog thing on the golf course.”

“I was.”

“And you bit me when we were making out after I gave you my class ring.”

“I did.”

He held his right hand in front of us, and ran his thumb along the ring I’d given him. “And my silver class ring burned the both of us.”

“Yeah, it did.”

“We ripped out of our clothes last night and killed an elk.”

“I think so.”

“And when we woke up, we had more body hair then we do now.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re werewolves.”

“I know.”

I’d been trying to avoid coming to that conclusion. But hearing him say it, I couldn’t deny it.


	9. Chapter 9

We spent the day in silence. Troy cooked more hot dogs and beans for lunch, and I tended the fire when it needed it, but otherwise we spent the day leaning against each other, staring into the fire’s depths.

The disc of the sun touched the distant horizon. I nudged Troy to rouse him from his reverie.

“We should take our clothes off.”

“Yeah.”

We stripped, and looked at the already risen moon.

Troy embraced me from behind. “Do you think it’s going to hurt?”

“I don’t know. I don’t remember much of last night.”

He nuzzled the back of my neck.

“Troy, I’m sorry about this. I’m sorry I bit you.”

Troy just sighed.

I stared at the moon, and felt it start. My spine tingled. I took a deep breath and moved my hands to flush out the negative feelings.

The tingling spread. It crept from my spine to the other bones in my body. An uncomfortable pressure started building in my body.

I took another deep breath, and focused on finding my center. This was my body dammit, I wasn’t about to lose control of it.

The pressure subsided. I opened my eyes and looked. I was still me. No fur. No claws. Maybe we’d been wrong. Maybe we weren’t werewolves.

I turned to express my happiness to Troy, only to find that we hadn’t been wrong.

Hair was sprouting all over his body as he bent down onto all fours. I heard several sickening pops as his bones and joints moved into new positions.

“Troy!”

He looked at me, his eyes, his amazing eyes filled with fear. “Fight it Troy. Don’t let it control you. You can do it.” I stepped forward and placed my hand on his shoulder. His body continued changing though. Soon where my boyfriend had stood there was nothing more than a large wolf, with the hair color and eyes of my lover.

The wolf looked at me, and snarled.

It was on me in the blink of an eye, paws on my shoulders pinning me to the ground. The huge slavering jaws snapped towards my face, just like in my nightmare. Shit. I was about to be eaten by my own boyfriend, and not in a good way. I peed myself. What would you have done?

The wolf paused, and sniffed the air. The wolf made some sort of repetitive sound halfway between a bark and a whimper and looked me in the eye. The sounds may have been indecipherable, but there was no mistaking the puckish sparkle in his eye.

Troy licked my face and let me up, making the same sound again. I was beginning to suspect it was laughter.

“Troy!” I cuffed the back of his head.

He had the good grace to whimper at least.

“That was so not funny.”

He attempted what I think was a shrug.

“You’re just lucky we didn’t bring a newspaper, or I’d do to you what I did to Sharpay’s mutt after it mistook my bed for the backyard.”

He lay down and covered his eyes with his paws.

I found some toilet paper and cleaned myself up. At least I’d been naked when I had my accident.

Troy was lying by the fire watching me. “So… you want to play fetch or something?”

He growled at me. I laughed.

“Tell you what; let’s see if I can’t join you?”

I looked up at the moon again, willing the tingling sensation to return. It did. The uncomfortable pressure soon followed. I hear popping and cracking sounds echoing through my body. With each the pressure seemed to lessen. I fell forward onto my hands, make that paws. The blonde hair sprouting from my arms turned a snowy white, and I felt my mouth grow longer.

I tried an experiment then, and willed the changes to stop. It was uncomfortable, but they slowed to a halt. I relaxed and let the transformation run its course.

I sniffed the air, and found it far more interesting then I had a few minutes before. New instincts flooded my mind as the scents filled my lungs. The fire’s smoke was almost overpowering, but even passed it I could smell that there were squirrels in the trees, elk somewhere in the distance, and that my mate was nearby.

I looked up to find Troy watching me. His stance showed obvious subservience. There may have only been two of us, but I was the leader of this pack.

My mind was filled with the foreign instincts. It was like my own mind and that of an ordinary wolf were sharing the same space. I walked upwind of the fire, and sniffed the air again. I caught the scent of the elk again, and howled. Troy joined in. The hunt was on.

* * *

This time we had the foresight to wash in the stream and return to camp before dawn.

The sun wouldn’t be up for an hour, but I wanted to sleep in the tent. Paws aren’t ideal for working zippers. I closed my eyes and thought of the tingling sensation I’d felt when the changes started. I pushed the remembered feelings away in my mind and felt pressure building again. A symphony of disgusting snaps and cracks flooded my ears before the pressure subsided. I opened my eyes to find that I had hands again. I stood, and shook my head; the wolf mind hadn’t completely left yet.

I unzipped the tent, and let Troy lope in before me. He lay down in the corner and fell asleep, I joined him soon after.

I slept until well after noon, and even then I was still tired. I awoke to find myself being spooned by the naked form of my beautiful boyfriend. I rolled over and pressed my lips against his. He groaned, and batted at my face without opening his eyes. Looking for the entire world like a sleeping puppy.

I knew how to wake him up. I kissed a down his jaw and onto his chest before latching onto a nipple.

Troy’s eyes fluttered open. “Hey there.”

My lips followed a well known path down his body, and those were the last intelligible words he said for a while.

* * *

I returned to camp from the outhouse, wishing I still had shoes as I was beginning to believe my feet were attracting the sharpest rocks available, and was greeted by the smell of bacon. “I thought you only brought hot dogs and beans?”

He laughed. “A guy has to have a few surprises up his sleeve.”

I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

“So what are we going to do, Troy?”

He was silent for a long time, and flipped the bacon in the pan. “I don’t know.”

“What happens if a rehearsal, or worse a basketball game falls on the night of a full moon?”

“Well, you seemed able to control it last night. Can you teach me that?”

“I can try. But what if it doesn’t work.”

He laughed. “Well, if _Teen Wolf_ taught me anything, it’s that werewolves are great at basketball, so I won’t let the team down.”

I groaned. He popped a sizzling hot piece of bacon into my open mouth.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day teaching him the basics of yoga. Troy spent about half of it making bad jokes about the pose called Downward Facing Dog. That pose was a notorious joke magnet under normal circumstances, but the werewolf thing gave him an entire new set of jokes to throw into the mix.

We both stripped naked, and waited in each others arms for the sun to set.

When at last it sank below the horizon we turned our attention to the moon. It was the last night it would be full for a month. I felt the tingling start in my spine, but forced it down with a single deep breath. Troy didn’t have such an easy go of it though.

He was sweating, and trying hard to breathe. I could feel his whole body shaking.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. “You can do it Troy. I believe in you.”

With that the tremors passed and his arms squeezed around me in a bear hug.

We stood there for perhaps ten minutes before he started nibbling on my ear. “Now what?”

I pulled from his embrace and gave his body a longing look. “Well, we’re already naked.”

He smiled and pulled me into the tent.

* * *

I woke to find him lying next to me, his eyes open and exploring my body.

I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

“Have I told you how perfect you are?”

I smiled. “Not today.”

“Well you are, perfect in every way.”

I looked away from his adoring gaze. “Yeah, so perfect that I turned my boyfriend into a werewolf.”

“Hey now.” He reached over with a finger and turned my head to face him again. “That’s not your fault.”

“But it is.”

“It’s my fault you were on that golf course in the first place.”

“Like you knew there was a werewolf lurking in the bushes.”

“Well then, either we’re both to blame, or neither of us is. It doesn’t matter, I love you, Ry.”

“What are we going to do, though?”

“It won’t be that bad. You can control it. And as long as you’re by my side I can too.”

“I’ll always be there for you.”

“After all the trouble I went through to live an open life, and not keep secrets, I have one again.”

“We have one. And as long as we’re in this together, nothing bad can happen.”

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Always know the perfect thing to say.”

He just smiled and kissed me.

After that it was time to pack up. It was already Sunday afternoon, and we had to return to the wilds of civilization. Our vacation together had proven all too short.

As soon as we left the protective cover of the mountains both of our phones detonated. I reached for mine, but Troy grabbed it first.

“Nuh uh, you’re driving.”

He checked them both. “We each have almost a dozen voice mails, and almost twice that many texts.”

He started listening to his. I heard a gasp from his seat. “Ryan, pull over.”

I did it without questioning.

He handed me my phone. “You’d better listen to yours.”

“What happened?’

“Gabi’s boyfriend is dead.”

I entered my access code and started listening. The first was from Gabriella, the next five were from Sharpay, after that Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, and even Jason had called.

I scanned the texts; there wasn’t any information in them that hadn’t been in the voicemails.

I heard Troy dial his phone. “Taylor, its Troy. What happened?”

I put the car in drive and started speeding back towards Albuquerque.


	10. Chapter 10

I didn’t know what to do. But somehow my car found itself in front of Gabriella’s.

Chad’s truck was already parked in front, so I wasn’t too surprised when Taylor opened the door.

We walked into the dim living room. The TV was on, but no one was paying any attention to it.

Gabriella looked up as we walked in, and stood. She walked towards us and engulfed us both in a hug. We held her. Her body shuddered.

Troy broke away from us, and moved to sit next to Chad on the couch. I heard them whispering, but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

I held Gabriella as she cried into my shoulder. “Shhh…”

I wanted to tell her more, to tell her it would all be alright, but it wouldn’t. She’d fallen for that skater boy, and now he’d been taken from her. And I still didn’t even know his name.

I maneuvered Gabi onto the couch, and after a while she pulled away. She looked about to say something, but then turned and stared at the television.

Troy nudged my side, I turned and he motioned for me to lean in close.

“His name was Bill Whitlock.”

I gave a half smile and grasped his hand while mouthing ‘thanks.’ How does he always know just what I need?

I looked over the stack of DVDs near the TV; all comedies, none of them romantic.

We stayed until her mom kicked us out at 3am, just watching movies in silence, except when Gabi would burst into tears. No one even thought to ask why Troy and I weren’t wearing shoes.

* * *

Gabriella wasn’t in school the next day, not that anyone had expected her to show up. There was another assembly, of course, but this time classes weren’t dismissed for the day.

The cafeteria was quiet during lunch; you could’ve heard a pin drop. The silence emanated from our group’s table. The skaters’ table was empty. The two who had come in were sitting at ours.

Troy and I were sitting against each other, as were Sharpay and Zeke, Taylor and Chad, and Kelsi and Jason. I knew why. We were all thinking the same thing. If Gabriella could lose Bill, we could lose each other. I couldn’t think what’d I’d do if Troy was taken from me. Gabi’s loss had made us all value what we had more.

“When did it happen?” Troy’s voice violated the silence.

Taylor looked up, her hand clasping Chad’s. “Friday night, maybe Saturday morning.”

“What happened?” Troy held my hand tighter as he said it.

“I don’t know. Gabi… Gabi found him, but the police aren’t giving out any details.”

Chad looked up from his lunch. “The paper says it might be related to the one last month.”

Taylor shrugged. “They’re just trying to makeup headlines to sell papers.”

We all nodded, and finished lunch in silence.

I skipped my next class and went to the library instead. I pulled up the newspaper’s website and red the article on Bill’s death. I pulled up the article on the other student’s death right next to it. The used almost the same language to describe it.

I noticed the dates then, and Googled ‘moon phases’.

They’d both occurred near the full moon.

I checked the date of the full moon before the first death and checked the paper. No murders then.

The date seemed familiar though. What had happened that night? Then I realized, it was the night of the last staff party at Lava Springs, the night I’d been attacked.

I checked back further, to last January. No other attacks or murders lined up with the full moon. At least nothing that made the news.

I closed the windows and logged off the computer. I turned around, just in time to see Kelsi’s small frame duck behind a book case. Had she been watching me?

Great, now I was getting paranoid.

I shook my head and pulled out my math homework. It helped me clear my mind. Well, it helped a little.

I had to talk to Troy.

After school we had rehearsal for the musical, it was only two weeks away now.

After rehearsal, Troy drove me home. We walked in silence to my room.

I dropped my backpack to the ground. “I think I know what killed Bill.”

He looked at me in confusion.

“Troy, he died on the night of the full moon. So did the other kid. And the month before that…”

“You were bitten on the golf course.”

I nodded.

“But that might not mean anything. I could just be a coincidence.”

I shook my head. “It could be, but you know it isn’t.”

He sat down on my bed. I sat down next to him.

He sighed. “What do we do?”

“We could go to the police.”

“Ry, they wouldn’t believe us.”

“Maybe we could just tell them it’s someone who thinks they’re a werewolf?”

“But what if they ask questions? Ask us how we know that?”

“I don’t know.”

“What if they find out about us?”

“We’d probably be shipped off to someone government place and dissected.”

Troy leaned in and rested his head on my shoulder. “We can’t just let it keep killing though.”

“But we don’t even know for sure.”

“There’s a way we could find out, maybe.”

I turned to look at him. “How?”

He gave a weak smile. “Gabriella.”

“I’m not sure I could do that to her.”

“She found the body, if she describes it, we might be able to tell.”

I sighed.

“It’s either that, or we sneak into the morgue, or we risk telling the police.”

I gave a half chuckle. “I think I’d almost rather try the morgue.”

“Well, it’s not going to get any easier. Let’s go.”

He stood, and offered his hand to help me up.

* * *

Taylor’s car was parked in front when we arrived at Gabriella’s.

Troy grasped my hand. “Do you want to talk to Gabi, or distract Taylor?”

I took a deep breath; it wasn’t as cleansing as it should have been. “I’ll talk to Gabi.”

He nodded and we exited his truck.

Taylor greeted us at the door, and Troy wrapped her in a hug.

He led her off to the kitchen while I turned into the living room.

Gabriella was sitting in the same place we’d left her the night before.

I took another deep breath; this was going to be Hell.

“Hey Gabi.”

She turned at me, unshed tears filling the corners of her eyes.

“Hey Ryan.”

I stepped into the room and took a seat next to her.

“I’m sure you’re tired of being asked, but how’s it going?”

She gave me half of a smile. “Not well.”

“It might help, if you talk about it. Have you talked about it with anyone?”

She shook her head, and I saw tears begin to fall.

I didn’t want to ask. But I had to. I had to know. “What happened, Gabi?”

She looked around the room.

I moved closer, and maneuvered her lay her head on my shoulder. “Don’t worry. Troy’s distracting Taylor.”

She whimpered.

“Tell me about it Gabi, don’t keep it bottled up.”

“It was…” She took a deep, ragged breath. “I was practicing with Sharpay Friday night. We were supposed to go on a date, but Sharpay wanted to practice. He said it was okay, said he’d just go the park and practice his skating.” She smiled. “he hadn’t much of a chance since we’d been dating.”

“I was supposed to meet him there the next morning; he wanted to show me some new ollie or flip he’d perfected.”

“I walked right to the new half pipe they put in over the summer. You know the one?”

I had no idea, but I nodded.

“At first, I thought they’d painted it. But when I got closer, I realized it was covered in something else. I heard the flies buzzing.”

“I knew something was wrong. I called out his name. I tried to freeze in place, but my legs kept carrying me.”

She shuddered again, and I wrapped my arm around her.

The DVD she’d been watching had ended, and the menu was playing some annoying tune over and over.

“There was blood everywhere. I didn’t, I didn’t even recognize him. I thought someone had slaughtered a pig or something. Until I saw his board, broken in half and covered in blood. He was… he was…”

She was starting to hyperventilate. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight, not carrying as her tears soaked my designer shirt.

“He was ripped apart. His head… it was just laying there, staring at me from the railing. I screamed. I screamed and screamed. Someone found me there, and called the police. Everything is a blur after that.”

I held her, my own heart plummeting. I’d hoped I’d been wrong. But the similarities between her description and the carcass of the first elk were too similar. They had too much in common.

Troy came in and sat down next to me; a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

Taylor restarted the movie in the DVD player and sat down at Gabriella’s other side.

Taylor pulled Gabriella from my grasp and shot me a glare; knowing that I was responsible for Gabi’s condition.

I turned to Troy, and gave only a grim nod.

He sighed and took my hand.

* * *

We left at 11.

Troy took my hand as soon as we were in his truck. “So now what?’

“Drive to the park.”

“I think it’s closed.”

“All the better.”

He looked at me confused, but I had an idea.

We reached the parked a few blocks from the park, and proceeded on foot, just in case the police were still keeping an eye on the area.

“It happened at the half pipe, do you know where that is?”

“The old one or the new one?”

I managed a half smile, leave it to Troy to know about half pipes. “The new one.”

The park’s lights were out, but the gibbous moon shed more than enough light to know when we’d found the right one. It had been cleaned, but there was still police tape blocking it off, and a small pile of flowers near the railing. Where she’d found his head I knew.

I turned then, and stared at the moon. It wasn’t full, but maybe it didn’t need to be.

I closed my eyes and pictured it full, as it had been on the camping trip. I took a deep breath and willed the feelings to wash over me. The tingling started at the base of my spine.

“Ryan, what are we doing here?” Troy’s voice broke my concentration.

“I need to see if I can get his sent.”

“You can do that?”

I flashed him a grin, and started taking off my clothes.

“Uh, are you sure this is a good idea. Someone might see?”

I looked around. “Who?”

“I don’t know, someone.”

I kissed him. “It’ll be fine, trust me.”

I handed him the last of my clothes and turned my eyes to the moon again. “Now be quiet, I really need to concentrate for this.”

I focused, and the tingling reformed at the base of my spine. It didn’t seem interested in moving though. I thought back to a course I’d taken with mother on Kundalini yoga, and drew the tingling up. Once it had consumed my spine I felt the now almost familiar pressure start to build.

The cacophony of pops and wet noises filled my ears.

“Eww…. That’s really disgusting, Ry.”

I opened my eyes to see Troy turn his back to me.

I fell forward onto my paws as the change finished. The wolf mind awakened within me, but it seemed groggy, and grouchy at having been awakened out of turn.

I raised my snout and sniffed.

Passed the scent of recently used industrial cleaners was an unmistakable scent, wolf.

I paced around the half pipe, trying to see if I could track it. I reached a tree upwind of the murder site, and smelled something more troubling. There’d been more than one wolf here. The scents were layered upon each other, and some were more recent.

There’d been at least two, maybe three? My wolfish instincts couldn’t tell for certain.

I returned to Troy, and let the wolf slip from me. It seemed happy to slip back into whatever passed for its dreams; probably chasing rabbits.

Troy handed me my underwear. “Well.”

“There’ve been at least two wolves here, maybe three?”

His eyes looked worried, and began darting around are surroundings. “So what, it’s like a whole pack of killer werewolves.”

I shrugged, and put on my shirt.

We walked back to the truck in silence. We were half way back to my house before either of us spoke.

“I thought maybe we could deal with this ourselves, but we can’t take on two.”

Troy gripped my hand. “Maybe we don’t have to. If we can find out who it is, we can just give the police an anonymous tip.”

I smiled, I hadn’t thought of that. “But what will the police do when they find out they’re… not human?”

“Ship them off to be dissected? They deserve it.”

“Okay, but who could it be?”

“Well, they’ve only attacked East High students so far; someone at school maybe?”

“Maybe, but that’s a horrible thought.”

“You hear about it all the time though, don’t you? School shootings.”

“This is a little different.”

“Only because the killer doesn’t need to buy a gun.” Troy pulled his hand from mine to put the truck in park as he pulled up in front of my house.

He leaned in and kissed me. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow; right now we both need sleep.”

I nodded and climbed out.

I stood and watched as he drove away before turning and going inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella wasn’t in school the next day either, but I hadn’t expected her to be. Troy had basketball practice during free period, so I headed to the library again.

This time I Googled ‘werewolf’.

I clicked the image link first, and found an array of pictures ranging from heroic, to gory, to sexual.

I clicked back and started looking over the websites.

There wasn’t much useful information, or rather there was too much. What one website claimed as truth, two other websites denied, and each of them was proven wrong by two more.

The only thing most (but not all of them) agreed on was that werewolves were humans who could change into wolves (or part wolves), had some connection to the moon, and weren’t fond of silver.

Yeah, that was a real useful free period.

I turned then, and saw Kelsi’s hair vanish behind a bookcase again.

Okay, she was spying on me. What the Hell?

I stood and proceeded down an adjacent aisle, cutting her off.

She walked right into me.

“Hey, Kelsi”

She looked up at me. “Oh, hey, Ryan. What are you doing here?”

“I was just about to ask you the same question. You’re following me.”

“Uh, no I’m not.”

I stepped forward, forcing her back against the book case. “Yes, you are.”

She looked up at me then. Defiance filled her eyes. She hadn’t even looked like this when she told Sharpay off at the _Twinkle Town_ callbacks.

She pushed me back. She was strong for such a small girl.

“I just wouldn’t want anything… bad,” The way she said the word caused me to take a half step back, forcing my own back against the stacks. “to happen to you.”

She bolted down the aisle then. I heard the library doors swing shut an instant later.

* * *

I told Troy about the odd encounter on our way to lunch.

“You don’t think Kelsi could be?”

“Well, she’s always quiet. And they say it’s always the quiet ones.”

“We have to find out for sure. Can’t you like, sniff her in drama or something?”

I shook my head. “I tried some experimenting last period. Nothing. I don’t think I can do it while the sun is up.”

“Maybe I could?”

I shrugged. “Maybe, but you don’t seem to have the best control over it.”

He laughed. “Yeah. You need to hook me up with some more yoga lessons.”

His eyes brightened. I knew the look, a thought had occurred to him. “Could you do it, without changing all the way?”

“Maybe, I think.”

“I’ve got an idea.”

We walked into the cafeteria, and took a seat at our normal table. Troy sat down right next to Jason.

Kelsi looked at me as though nothing had happened. The girl should consider taking up acting, well, if she survived the government dissection.

“Hey Jason, what do you say we take these two beautiful people out on a date tonight?”

Jason just looked at him and glanced at Kelsi.

Troy turned up the charm. “Come on, we can go out on a double date after rehearsals tonight. See a movie. I haven’t spent anywhere near enough time with the playmaker here.” He flashed his best grin at Kelsi.

Jason’s brain caught up. He looked at Kelsi’s smiling face and turned back to Troy. “Yeah. That sounds like fun.”

* * *

I drove. I noticed that for some reason Troy had brought his backpack, he wore it into the theater.

At the theater Troy managed to convince Jason to buy tickets for _Saw IV_.

I tried to draw up the wolf, but it wasn’t having any of it. I couldn’t even see the moon from where we were.

I nudged my boyfriend. “Don’t you think that’s a little… inappropriate, all things considered?”

He smiled back at me. “I thought maybe we’d be able to tell something from Kelsi’s reaction.”

“Where did you get that idea?”

“Hamlet.”

“You’re actually applying literature in a real world setting?”

He smiled, and laughed.

The whole situation was surreal, and coming from a werewolf, that’s saying something. Here we were laughing and joking, while on a double date with someone who might be a serial killer. Still, what’s the saying, ‘laugh to keep from crying’? Something like that.

The movie was, disgusting. I hadn’t seen the first three, and I don’t think I missed anything. I kept glancing at Kelsi; she had her head buried in Jason’s shoulder for most of the movie.

As we exited the theater, she cuffed the back of his head.

“Ow. What?”

“You are never picking the movie again. Ever, do you hear me?”

Troy laughed. “So, what now guys?’

Kelsi piped up. “Let’s go for a walk, it’s a beautiful night.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” I smiled. A walk would be perfect, somewhere deserted where I could get a good sniff.

They lead the way, while Troy and I followed.

I caught sight of the moon as we walked. I focused on it, and felt the tingling build in the base of my spine.

I drew the wolf up. I allowed the pressure to build in my nose, and released it a little. I sniffed the air and felt the sleeping wolf mind awaken.

Kelsi and Jason had stopped ahead of us, and were looking down an alley.

“Hey, what’s that?” Jason pointed.

Troy stepped next to him and looked down the dark corridor. “What? I don’t see anything but trash?”

“It looks like someone lying next to that bin. We should help them.” Jason stepped into the alley.

Troy followed him.

I took a deep breath. I smelled the two wolves from the park, and there was most definitely no one in that alley.

I stepped forward to warn Troy, but Kelsi’s hand closed over my mouth and she dragged me into the alley.

I saw Troy pinned against the wall. Jason was clutching his throat and holding him there with one arm. Jason looked somehow bigger; the seams of his clothing straining to hold his increased bulk.

I elbowed Kelsi, trying to make her release her hold, but it only grew stronger. “I’m sorry, Ryan, but you can’t cover for him forever. It’s better this way.”

Wait. What? She was speaking nonsense.

Jason spoke, his voice gravely and deep. “I’m sorry Troy, but we can’t let you keep doing this. You’re drawing too much attention.”

Troy gasped, trying to talk.

Jason reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife then. The blade reflected a sickening silvery sheen in the moonlight.

Jason sighed as he looked at the knife. “I’m sorry you made us do this.”

My vision went red. Oh Hell no, these two murdering fuckheads were not going to take my man from me. The wolf mind sprang to full alertness all traces of grogginess gone; someone not of the pack was threatening my mate. It wasn’t having any of it either. My mind filled with the exotic, heroic images I’d seen on Google. In the distance I heard my clothes rip, and felt myself shake off Kelsi’s grip.

I dropped my shoulder and bull rushed Jason. His grips on both Troy and the knife failed as I drove him into the wall.

I heard Troy grasp for breath and fall to the ground. I spared him a glance just long enough to see his hand close around the hilt of the silver knife.

A blow landed on the side of my head then, and I turned to see Jason expanding out of his clothes, his fist pulling back for another strike.

I ducked it and without thinking thrust my clawed fingers into his belly.

He grunted in pain. I threw him to the ground and sat on him.

It knocked the wind out of him, and then Troy was there, holding the blade to Jason’s neck.

“Hold it Kelsi, not one more step.”

I turned my head to look at her, while my hand dug deeper into Jason, grabbing hold of some intestines. Kelsi had grown a foot, and her clothes were bursting.

She took a look at Jason, and took a step back.

“Here’s what’s going to happen Kelsi. You’re going to turn around and walk away. Then Ryan and I are going to knock Jason out and call the police. I just hope to God they catch you for what you did to Gabi.”

She shrank down, she looked confused. “That’s low, Troy; framing us for your crimes.”

“My crimes? You two are the murderers.”

Kelsi blinked at Troy. “What?”

“You two killed Gabi’s boyfriend, and that other kid before that, and you tried to kill Ryan before that.”

Kelsi stammered. “But, I thought you bit Ryan. I thought he was just covering for you…”

It was Troy’s turn to blink. “No, one of you two bit him.”

“We did not. You think we go around indiscriminately turning people?”

“No, I think you go around killing them. Ryan was lucky I was there.”

Kelsi turned to look me in the eye. “Troy didn’t bite you.”

I shook my head.

Kelsi looked like she was about to hyperventilate. “Okay, so you’re not the killer?”

“No.”

“Troy, we haven’t killed anybody either. We thought you were the killer.”

Troy stood up, removing the knife from Jason’s throat. Jason didn’t try to move, he just looked from Troy to Kelsi.

“So what was this?”

“We, we thought we had to stop you.”

“Why not call the police?”

“We couldn’t let them catch you. There’d be questions, experiments…”

I released his intestines and pulled my hand out of Jason’s belly. The wound sealed shut almost as soon as my fingers emerged. He grunted in pain.

Troy took a step towards Kelsi, folding the knife shut as he did so. “Why would you think it was me? Why would I have done any of it?”

“Jealousy. First you bite Ryan to make him yours. Then you kill the gay kid that sat next to him in first period, and then Gabriella’s new boyfriend because you’re angry that she moved on so fast.”

Troy started to laugh; there was a manic edge to it. “Do you even know me?”

“I thought I did. But it’s not like there’s a broad pool of wolves in town.”

Troy looked from Kelsi to me. “Wait. You thought I bit Ryan. But wouldn’t I have had to be a werewolf before that?”

Kelsi looked even more confused, which I hadn’t thought possible. “You weren’t?”

“No, he turned me.”

“But your parents…”

Troy’s eyes bulged and we pivoted to stare at Kelsi. “What?”

Kelsi took a step back. “You didn’t know?”

“Do I look like I knew?”

He turned back to me. “Ryan, get off Jason. We need to go talk with my parents.”

I stood up. My joints popping back into a normal configuration as I did so. Content that there was no immediate threat the wolf mind passed back into slumber.

Kelsi rushed to Jason’s side and held pushed him down as he tried to sit up. He’d returned to ordinary size, but his clothes had been destroyed.

I looked down and snapped my hands over my crotch. My clothes hadn’t weathered the transformation well either. I sighed, being a werewolf was starting to get expensive.

Troy took grabbed his backpack from the ground and opened it. He pulled out a change of clothes and tossed them to me. “Always be prepared.”

They were his clothes, so they were a little too big, but a vast improvement over the expensive rags I had on.

“Shoes?”

He pulled out some flip flops, and smiled.

We walked out of the alley.

Jason grunted in the darkness behind us. “Sorry about trying to kill you.”

We walked back to my car, hand in hand.

He jumped when I pushed the button to unlock the doors.

As soon as he shut his door he broke down.

I leaned over the center console, and hugged him.

He sobbed into my shoulder as _Without Love_ from the original cast recording of _Hairspray_ played on my speakers.

“Oh God, I thought… I thought I was going to die.”

I held him, and let my hands rub gentle circles on his back.

“I don’t want to leave you Ry, not now, not now, not ever.”

“Shhh… I know.”

I pulled his head up, and looked into his tear filled eyes.

I leaned in and kissed him.

He threw his arms around me and kissed me back. His embrace was tight, almost painful, but I didn’t say anything. He was holding on to me like his life depended on it.

After what felt like hours he released me and pulled back, his eyes still fixed on my own.

“I love you.”

He almost smiled; almost. “I love you, too.”

I took a deep breath. I could have spent the rest of my life in that moment, staring into his perfect eyes, but there were things we needed to do.

“So now what?”

“What did Kelsi mean about my parents?”

I shook my head.

“I think I… I mean I think we need to talk to them.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

He attempted a laugh, but it came out halfway between a laugh and a sob. “Probably not, they’ll probably call the men in the white coats for us.”

“Ya know, that might not be so bad. I could use a vacation right about now.”

This time he succeeded in giving a half-hearted laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

We walked into his house, and found his parents watching the 10 o’clock news.

His parents looked up as we came in, they could tell there was something wrong. Not that it was hard; Troy’s eyes were still red and puffy.

His dad clicked off the TV. “What’s wrong sport?”

“Mom, Dad, we need to talk.”

His mom stood up, and placed her hand on Troy’s forehead. “Troy, honey, what’s wrong?”

Troy took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

I took his head, and squeezed it for support.

He glanced at me, and smiled.

His smile vanished as he turned back to his parents.

“Are you guys… werewolves?”

Mrs. Bolton took a step back, opening and closing her mouth.

Coach Bolton set the remote down and stood up. “Troy, why would you say that?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Troy’s parents looked from Troy to me.

His mom spoke first, looking at the floor as she did so. “Troy, there’s no such thing as werewolves, where would you get such a silly idea?”

Troy didn’t get his acting talents from his mom, that was for sure.

“Mom, don’t lie to me.”

Coach Bolton placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder and looked me in the eye. “I think maybe we should have a family talk Troy. Just the family.”

I tried to let go of Troy’s hand, but he held on tight and shook his head.

“There’s nothing you can say in front of me that you can’t say in front of Ryan.”

“Honey, you don’t understand.” His mom reached out for his face, but Troy took a step back, avoiding contact.

“I understand that two of my friends just tried to kill me in an alley.”

His parents froze and focused all their attention on him.

Troy pulled Jason’s knife from his pocket and flipped it open.

“You still haven’t answered my question. But you know what, that’s fine. Just touch this. If you can do that, I’ll let the whole thing drop, and you can lock me away in an asylum.”

“Troy, you don’t know what you’re saying.” Coach Bolton stepped between his wife and the blade.

“I’m pretty sure I do.” Troy released my hand, and tapped the blade with his index finger. He jerked it away, and held it up so his parents could see the burn.

Mrs. Bolton was crying. “Oh, Troy!”

I took a steadying breath and tapped the blade with my pinky finger. I snatched it away, damn that hurt. I resisted the urge to put my finger in my mouth for long enough to show it to his parents.

His father sighed. “Put the knife away son. Let’s talk.”

Troy snapped the knife shut and returned it to his pocket. We walked to the couch and sat down, motioning for me to join him.

I took the offered seat at his side, and looked at his parents.

Coach Bolton helped his wife to the sofa, and then sat down in the chair opposite us.

“We just wanted you to have a normal life, Troy.”

Troy snorted, but said nothing.

“Yes Troy. I’m a werewolf. We both are.”

“And you were planning on telling me this… when?”

“Never. You didn’t need to know.”

Troy held up his burned finger. “All evidence to the contrary.”

“If I’d known you’d changed I would have told you. But it usually happens at puberty. You have no idea how many full moons your mom and I spent outside your door after your voice started to change.”

“But I never did.”

“Sometimes it skips a generation. Sometimes someone’s just immune. You got older, and it never happened. We thought it never would.”

“Why didn’t you just bite me?”

Troy’s mother gasped.

We turned in unison from Coach Bolton to his wife.

She looked at us. “Because we’re freaks, Troy. We didn’t want you to go through what we went through. We were so happy that you hadn’t changed, we couldn’t take that away from you.”

“We wanted you to have a normal life, son.”

I looked again at Troy’s dad. Troy’s attention remained fixed on his mother.

“It’s my fault then. I bit him.” The words escaped my mouth before I knew what I’d said.

His father turned to look at me, his eyes hard; they looked just like Troy’s when he was angry. “What did you say?”

“I bit him. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know, but I did.”

Coach Bolton stood, it looked like he was about to hit me. I braced for the blow. I heard it land, but not on me. With unnatural speed Troy had imposed himself between his father and I. Taking the blow meant for me.

“It’s not his fault, Dad. Leave him alone.”

I could see the shock on his father’s face as he realized that he’d struck his own son. He stumbled backwards, back into the chair. “Troy.”

Troy’s mom looked at me, sympathy in her eyes. “That’s how it happened with his dad, too.”

Troy spun to face his mother. “Wait, what?”

“I got a little carried away in college while we were making out. I knew better, but I lost control.” She buried her face in her hands.

I scooted across the couch and took her hand in mine. I felt a connection with his mother at that moment.

“So wait, Grandma and Grandpa Bolton?”

“Have no idea, and we’d like to keep it that way.” His father sighed.

“And Grandma and Grandpa Adler?”

His father nodded. “Both werewolves.”

Troy sat down on the other side of his mom and rested his face in his hands. “This is all a little too much.”

“I’m sorry, Troy.” His father looked sincere.

Troy just nodded.

“And I’m sorry I tried to hit you, Ryan.”

I nodded.

The four of us sat their in silence for a while.

His father cleared his throat, eager to break the tension. “So Ryan, I thought I knew all the local wolves. I didn’t know there were any in your family.”

I pulled my pants leg up to show him the scar. “There aren’t. At least, I don’t think there are.” After finding out that Troy’s parents were werewolves, anything was possible. I shuddered at the thought of Sharpay as a werewolf; the idea is terrifying.

“Who bit you?”

I shrugged.

“You don’t know?”

“The murderer, I think.”

Troy’s father had been leaning towards me, but he recoiled as though struck.

“The murderer is a wolf?”

I nodded.

“Wait. Troy. You said earlier some of your friends tried to kill you?”

Troy nodded.

When it was obvious he didn’t intend to say anything, Coach Bolton returned his attention to me.

“Kelsi and Jason, they thought Troy was the killer.”

“What?” Coach Bolton erupted, leaping to his feet.

Troy’s mom looked up at her son and moved to embrace him. He didn’t resist. “Oh, baby.”

Troy started sobbing into her shoulder as she smoothed his hair.

“You just wait until I call their parents.” Troy’s father stormed into the kitchen.

Troy’s head shot up, and his eyes met mine.

He stood and followed his father to the kitchen. “Dad, you don’t need to do that. We worked it out.”

“Like Hell I don’t. That idiot and his girlfriend try to knife my son in some alley?”

“Dad, please. It’s fine. Don’t get them in trouble. They were just trying to do what they thought was right.”

“And almost killed you? Jason’s off the team, I can tell you that.”

“No, Dad. Please.”

I grabbed my face and sank into the couch laughing. “This is too surreal.”

Mrs. Bolton patted me on the head. “It’ll get better. I promise.”

“My gay werewolf boyfriend is in the kitchen, begging his father not to call the parents of the kids who tried to knife him because they thought he was a serial killer. I think this is the definition of surreal.”

She just patted my head.

I heard Coach Bolton talking on the phone with someone in the kitchen. Troy had lost his argument.

I heard Troy sigh, followed by his father’s voice.

“Lucille, the rest of the pack is coming over.”

Troy’s mom stopped patting my head and stood up. “I’d better tidy up a bit before they get here.”

I smelled Troy enter the room, and uncovered my eyes. ‘The Pack?’ I mouthed at him.

He gave a helpless shrug.

* * *

Jason’s parents arrived first. His mom pulled him into the house by his ear. I almost smiled before I remembered that he’d tried to kill my boyfriend less than three hours ago.

Kelsi’s family was next.

Troy and I were sitting at the far end of the couch; I was almost in his lap.

Jason and Kelsi took seats at the other extremity of the couch and glared at us.

The six parents vanished into the kitchen.

After a while Mrs. Bolton came to the door. She shot a murderous look at Kelsi and Jason, then asked Troy and I to step into the kitchen.

I felt like I was on trial. They grilled us for over an hour about what we knew, what we thought we knew, what our first changes had been like, had we bit anyone else, how much control did we think we have, what could we demonstrate. I was glad Troy was by my side through it. His hand never left mine.

They seemed impressed with how much control I had over it. Kelsi’s mom said it was. “remarkable for one so newly turned”. Troy didn’t fair so well, she proclaimed Troy’s control. “Satisfactory, for his age”.

After that they turned to the matter of our education.

Troy’s parents were responsible for him, of course, but someone had to volunteer to take me under their wing.

I almost thought Kelsi’s parents would, but to my surprise Coach Bolton volunteered. “Lucille and I will do it. It’s easier then getting the silver crowbar we’d need to separate them.”

After that we were sent out, and Kelsi and Jason were called in. There was a lot of yelling then. The words ‘disappointment’ and ‘idiot’ were clear on more than one occasion.

“Ouch, they’re really giving it to them.”

Troy smiled. “Good.”

I’d never seen my boyfriend vindictive before. It was disturbing, and a bit of a turn on.

The yelling died down, and Kelsi appeared in the door, motioning for us to join them.

We stood next to Kelsi and Jason, all six parents looking at us with worry in their eyes.

Troy’s mom broke the silence. “Okay kids. You were all very brave, and very stupid to look into the murders on your own. We’re going to take care of this from now on. You four just keep your eyes and noses open, and let us know if you spot anymore wolves at school.”

Jason’s dad sighed. “It’s probably another student; maybe someone new this year.”

Kelsi’s mom finished. “If you find one, do not confront them on your own. Call us and let us know as soon as you can.”

It all felt so dreamlike. Less than 24 hours I had only the slightest idea of what I was. I thought Troy and I were alone against a murderous creature of the night. And now we were being obsessively mothered like puppies.

Coach Bolton looked at Troy and I. “You two go upstairs and do your homework. I already called your mother, Ryan; she said it’s fine if you stay the night.”

Troy and I nodded, and backed out of the room.

* * *

I’d like to say that we finished all our homework and went right to bed. I’d like to say that. I really would. But life or death situations really make Troy horny.

Gabriella returned to school the next day. But the big gossip was Jason getting suspended from the team for a month. No one seemed to know why.

We couldn’t tell the truth of course, so the official story was that Jason had freaked at seeing Troy and I make out and picked a fight with Troy.

I felt somewhat guilty about the glares he was getting, and the rest of the basketball team snubbed him, especially Chad.

I heard he got roughed up a bit during free period.

Even Troy looked a little guilty at lunch, where Jason and Kelsi were conspicuous by their absence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex Scene

When I was a little kid, Halloween was always my favorite holiday. You could wear anything you wanted, be anything you wanted and no one would make fun of you for that one day out of the year.

Sharpay had always preferred Christmas, of course. Presents spoke to her inner material girl. She thought I was insane for preferring Halloween, but just because we were twins didn’t mean we had to agree on everything.

This year, I just didn’t feel the spirit of the holiday. The murder of Gabriella’s boyfriend, coupled with discovering that my boyfriend and I were actual monsters sucked all the joy out of the holiday.

Chad threw some big party, that I heard later was the social event of the season, after my and Sharpay’s birthday of course, but neither Troy nor I felt like going.

We stayed at my parent’s house and handed out Candy. It was therapeutic to spend the night with the love of my life doing such a simple, mundane, human activity.

* * *

After that things returned to a semblance of normality. Except that Troy and I spent time each night learning centuries of werewolf lore from his mother, which made Troy’s schedule even more cramped then before. After subtracting time for basketball practice, the only time we spent together was rehearsals and those lessons. He was too exhausted for anything more.

Silver and beheading; those were the only way we could die. The only ways. We regenerated to fast for anything else. Even beheading would have to be a single fast blow, or else we’d regenerate to fast for even that to work. And when I say only way we could die, I mean only way. Troy’s mother, being a nurse, was quite graphic in her descriptions of the wounds from which we would easily recover. She said there were legends of werewolves living over a thousand years. Her own parents were over a hundred and fifty. We’d just get to middle age, and stop. Troy said he’d always wondered why his grandparents looked so youthful for their age.

No one knew where the first werewolf had come from, or how it spread. Bite, obviously, and the child of a werewolf would usually be one too, but not always. Sometimes someone would get bitten, but never change.

The oldest known werewolf stories were from the area that would become Russia. It spread by bite and birth from there, and it was from there that we took our own name for our people, Oboroten. The term ‘werewolf’ was considered crass, almost vulgar.

Most Oborotni learned to control it, and the moon wasn’t the absolute arbiter. It was easiest to change during the night of the full moon, and most young wolves couldn’t prevent their first few times. As I said it was easiest to change on the full moon, and near impossible on the new moon. It was always hardest during the day and easiest at night. But if the moon was out during the day, then it would be easier then if it wasn’t. So in short, easiest on the nights of the full moon, hardest on the days of the new moon.

And if you think that was confusing to read, try getting it from your boyfriend’s mother in story form.

* * *

_Hairspray_ had four showings, Thursday night, late Friday (after a basketball game), Saturday night, and a final Sunday matinee.

All four were packed, and the school paper gave us rave reviews. They said it was even better than _Twinkle_ _Town_. We even got mentioned in the local newspaper.

Sharpay was mentioned by name for her brilliant performance as Amber; because it was such a stretch for her to play the spoiled little rich girl.

We threw the cast party, as always. Troy and I were collapsed on the couch, exhausted and ecstatic that it was over, one less stress in both our lives.

Sharpay was walking on air. She’d printed out a hundred copies of the two paragraph review from the paper and had them laying everywhere. I even found one on my bed.

Kelsi had been in the orchestra pit, so there was no way to keep my sister from inviting her. Worse, she brought Jason.

The room went silent when they walked in.

Jason made a show of apologizing to Troy.

Troy made a show of accepting it.

I was surprised that a room full of actors bought it.

To say I wasn’t thrilled by Jason’s presence would be an understatement. The boy who tried to kill my man was at a party in my house. Fabulous.

It was too weird. Troy and I ducked out of the party early. After four straight days of shows we didn’t have the energy for any hanky panky, we just cuddled for a while and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

I woke up as something wet slithered past my right nipple. I cocked an eye open to find Troy running his tongue in a circle around it. I glanced to the window, it was still dark out.

“Unh, what time is it?”

He ceased playing with my nipple long enough to answer. “Four thirty.”

“It’s too early.” I attempted to shove him off.

I failed and he started kissing a line from my nipple towards my waist.

“Troy, we don’t have to be up for an hour and a half.”

He looked up at me, the familiar mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Exactly.”

I realized I was already hard a moment before I felt his warm mouth swallow it.

“Unh… Troy…”

His hands pushed there way between me and the sheet, grabbing my ass cheeks.

“That’s not going to work Troy; I’m going back to… oh…” I couldn’t finish my speech as Troy did the most amazing thing with his tongue.

I writhed in pleasure. One of my hands found his head; I ran my fingers through his hair.

He stopped and pulled back then, darting to grab something from his backpack.

“Don’t stop now. You’re on a roll.”

He reentered my line of sight, holding a condom and a bottle of lube. “It’s time I repaid you.”

“I thought you liked walking?”

He smirked. “I’ve been practicing. I think I’m ready.” He ripped the foil containing the condom and moved to place it on me. “I just hope this thing’s big enough. It was the biggest one they had.”

I smiled as he stretched the tight rubber over me and doused it with lube.

He lay down on his back next to me and turned his head to me with a smirk. “Your turn to do some work, big boy.”

Having already abandoned all hope of sleeping I climbed to my knees and crawled over him, placing my tip at his entrance.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

I wet my fingers, and began loosening him up. First one finger, then two, then three, and at last four. He took them well enough, and I placed the tip of my length against his entrance.

I pushed in, just a little. His eyes widened and his smile lost some of its luster, but he nodded.

I pushed in until almost half of my manhood was buried in him. His face took a on a scrunched look.

“I should stop.”

He grabbed my hand in his own. “No. I want you, all of you.”

I pushed the rest of the way in as he moaned in pain.

I let him adjust to it, and when he was able to open his eyes I pulled out a little, then pushed forward again.

He moaned.

I repeated the motion, a little faster.

He moaned again, this time half in pleasure and half in pain.

I repeated the motion again, this time aiming up.

This moan was more than half pleasure.

I went faster, in and out, in and out, in and out.

“Oh… Ryan…”

I slowed a little, and maintained that speed. Watching his reaction with each thrust, learning what gave him the most pleasure.

His legs clasped around my waist.

I felt my orgasm building, but gritted my teeth and held it back.

I drove towards just the right spot.

“Ryan!”

I drove towards it again.

“I’m going to…”

I let allowed myself to release as I drove home one last time.

The tip of his penis exploded with white as I pumped into the condom. He was an out of control fire hose. Most of his load wound up on his chest, but a fair amount hit the bed, and some even managed to get my chin.

I didn’t care. I collapsed onto of him, seeking his mouth with my own.

He pulled back and panted into my ear. “That was… awesome…”

I leaned back and tapped the tip of his nose with my finger. “You’re cute when you’re sticky.”

“I love you.” His eyes sparkled as he said it.

“I love you, too.” I prayed my eyes could express my feelings as well as his. Those three little words just aren’t enough to describe how I feel about Troy.

I lay on his chest and cuddled until my alarm went off.

We stumbled into my bathroom then; I discarded the used condom into the toilet and flushed.

“Hope that doesn’t clog the plumbing. It’d take an army of plumbers to fish it out.”

I punched him in the arm and climbed into the shower.

* * *

We made it to school in the nick of time. Sharpay had left without me and Troy had left his truck at his parents, opting to let me drive him to the last show and the after party. So I was forced to drive both Troy and myself. It was only the second time my Mustang had ever been in the school parking lot. I felt self conscious as people looked to see who was in it, and who had the audacity to park in Troy’s parking space.

Chad was the first to greet us as we exited. “Hey, Evans. Nice wheels.”

Troy gave me a quick kiss, but then he and Chad were off to their first period.

I overheard Chad as they walked away. “You are so lucky to be dating someone who can really appreciate a car. I swear Taylor doesn’t know the difference between a muffler and lingerie.”

I smiled to myself, then checked my watch and bolted for first period.

Troy had practice during free period, but we spent lunch making out in the garden on the school’s roof.

After drama I moved to follow Troy the gym, so I could watch him get all sweaty in basketball practice, but I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned to find Kelsi.

I rolled my eyes. “What?”

She waited until the room had emptied, and we were the only two remaining. “Look. I know I have absolutely no right to ask you. But would you still choreograph my show?”

The question seemed so ridiculous I couldn’t form an answer.

“I am sorry about what happened.”

I found my voice. “Oh, you’re sorry. You and your were-orangutan of a boyfriend leap to conclusions and try to kill Troy, but that’s okay, because you’re sorry.”

Kelsi took step back, turned around and looked both ways down the hallway before closing the door and stepping back up to me. She continued in a whisper. “Look at it from our perspective. You and Troy go for a walk during the full moon. You show up bitten. The kid next to you in first period dies. Gabriella’s boyfriend dies, and you two are unreachable. Then you two show up without shoes, which I’d like to point out is a very good indicator of someone who went through an unplanned change.”

I lowered my own voice to a whisper. “So why didn’t you just tell your parents? They would’ve called Troy’s parents and sorted everything out.”

“I wanted to. But we were sure it was Troy, and Jason said that no matter what Troy had become, he didn’t want him to go through that.”

“That? What the Hell is That?”

She sighed. “Of course, you don’t know what the punishment for a rogue wolf is.”

“What, is it worse than slitting his throat in a dark alley with a silver knife?”

She looked straight into my eyes. “You have no idea.”

I swallowed.

“They’d have had to make an example of him, Ryan. It would’ve taken weeks for him to die.”

“So you’re saying that what you two did was an act of mercy.”

“Yes.”

This was all too much. “I’ll think about it.”

I pushed passed her and opened the door.

I heard her sigh behind me as I stepped into the hall and closed the door behind me.

I had no intention of thinking about it. My mind was made up.

I met Sharpay and Taylor in our customary place in the bleachers.

Sharpay gave me a strange look. “You’re late.”

“I was talking to Kelsi about the winter musicale.”

She looked like she was about to say something more, then turned to watch Zeke score a basket.

It was then that I realized what a problem Sharpay was going to be. She’d known I was gay before I did. How was I going to hide being a werewolf, an Oboroten, a whatever, from her?

* * *

I drove Troy home after practice. The team had wanted to hang out, but we still had one more class to attend.

We walked into the kitchen, and Mrs. Bolton had plates ready for us.

She smiled as she set them on the table. “Ready for your lesson boys?”

We nodded as we took are customary seats.

“Well, I’ve covered all the basics, and I’ll cover the basic control techniques before the full moon.” She focused on Troy as she said the last part.

I couldn’t contain my smile. It was good to be better at Troy then something.

He noticed and elbowed me in the side.

Coach Bolton walked into the room. “Settle down you two.”

He kissed his wife. “Dinner smells great.”

He grabbed his plate and sat down at the head of the table.

Mrs. Bolton took the seat next to her husband and took a bite from her own plate before turning to address us. “It’s time you two learned about the other shapeshifters.”

Troy looked at his mother, and mumbled around a large bite of steak. “You mean there’s more than just were…”

His father coughed.

Troy rolled his eyes and swallowed. “More than just Oborotni?”

Mrs. Bolton nodded. “Two others that I know of, and legends of others.”

I was surprised. I hadn’t even considered the possibility that there were other mythological creatures in the world. In hindsight I should have at least suspected.

“We know even less about where they come from then we do ourselves.”

“What are they?”

“The Naga of India and southeast Asia are serpent shifters.”

I shuddered at the thought. “Ugh, weresnakes.”

Coach Bolton coughed.

Troy’s mom sighed, but continued. “Yes. They are like us in many ways. They regenerate most wounds as we do, but are not vulnerable to silver.”

Troy laughed. “Sounds like they got a better deal.”

His father glared at the two of us. “Save the back talk.”

“Jack, do you mind?”

He stood up laughing. “Fine, fine. Just trying to help. I’ll be watching the game.”

He carried his plate to the living room.

Mrs. Bolton smiled as he left. I could swear I caught her checking out Coach Bolton’s ass. Ick, old people sex.

She turned back to us. “They may be able to regenerate damage from silver, but fire, and in some legends birds are their mortal enemies. They’re also not bound to the moon as we and the Nagual are.”

I swallowed a large bite of salad. “Nagual?”

“I’ll get to them next. The Naga are bound by the Hindu zodiac. So until they learn to control it each spends a month out of every year in the form of a snake. Legends say that they were the first to learn to control it, and it’s from them that our ancestors learned to tame their inner wolf.”

“I’m afraid the history of our relations with the Nagual isn’t so friendly. They’re jaguars, and they were the indigenous shifters of North and South America when our ancestors arrived with the first European settlers. The first Oborotni in America dealt with them much as the Europeans dealt with the Native Americans. But unlike the normal humans, there are many still alive on both sides who remember those times.”

“Here, and in Canada, the Nagual were hunted to the brink of extinction, maybe even passed it. But in Mexico and Central America they held us back.”

“So no vacations in Mexico?”

“No, Troy. No vacations to Mexico.” She looked sad as she said it.

“You said they were bound to the moon, too?”

She nodded at me. “They shift during the new moon, and gold is their bane. I don’t know much else about them I’m afraid.”

She shook her head, as though chasing away a bad memory.

Troy finished chewing another bite of steak. “So what about vampires? Are they real?”

His mom laughed, returning to her normal self. “No, I don’t think so. Most stories about them could be attributed to one of us or to the Naga I think.”

She stood and patted Troy’s head. “Well, that’s enough myths for one night. I think I’ll go join your father.”

Troy watched me cut into my steak; slicing the whole thing into bite sized chunks before placing the first one in my mouth.

Before this all started I was almost a vegetarian. But damn that steak was good.

I became self conscious and turned my head to see Troy staring at me. His own meal finished. “What?”

“Nothing.”

I placed another bite in my mouth and chewed. He was still staring.

I swallowed. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t give me that.”

He sighed. “It’s just cute how you cut it up like that. It’s so… dainty.”

I punched him in the arm. “Just because I’m part wolf is no excuse for bad manners.”

He laughed.

As I finished the last bite of my meal I heard a muffled thump from upstairs.

I froze.

“What’s wrong?”

“Are your parent’s still watching the game?”

Troy turned his head towards the living room. “Sounds like the TV’s off. They must’ve gone to bed.”

I heard another thump.

I cast my eyes towards the ceiling in horror.

Another thump, and this time Troy heard it too.

“Oh god. You don’t think they’re…” Troy looked nauseous.

The only answer was another thump.

I stood up, and carried my plate to the sink.

“Well, I’m pretty tired. I think I’ll be heading home.”

Troy just looked at me. “Ryan, you can’t leave me here.”

I smiled as I walked out the door to the sound of another thump.


	14. Chapter 14

Troy cuffed the back of my head as I walked into school the next day.

“Ow. What?”

“Don’t give me what.”

I flashed him an innocent smile. “Troy, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You abandoned me in a house where my parents were… eww…” Troy shuddered at the thought.

I tried to contain it, but the laugh just burst out.

He punched me in the arm.

I laughed.

Then Troy did the unthinkable. He stole my hat.

“Hey!”

“My hat now.”

“Give it back.” I reached for it, but he stepped out of range.

Chad walked up to us just as Troy dropped my hat on his own head. We’d both worn blue shirts today, I with black slacks and he with blue jeans. It looked good on him, but I wasn’t going to let that stop me. I lunged for it, but again he danced out of reach.

“You can have it back when you have to spend a night listening to your parents do the nasty.”

Chad stopped dead at that. “Guys, gross. I don’t need to know about coach’s sex life.”

Troy laughed. “And you think I do?”

Chad grinned. “I don’t need to know about yours either, okay? I already know too much.”

Troy looked at Chad, perplexed.

“Ryan! Ryan! Ryan!” Chad managed a passable imitation of Troy.

Troy blushed and studied his feet.

Chad looked at me then. “Have you ever considered buying a muzzle for him?”

I laughed. Troy punched Chad in the arm.

With that they were off to first period, and I was left with a cold head.

* * *

As the full moon approached we studied the basics of control, which as it turned out were very similar to the yoga techniques I’d already been using.

I felt a rising sense of dread as each day passed. Not because I feared either Troy or I would have trouble this time. Three full moons, three attacks on East High students.

We didn’t have school the last two days leading up to it, the first night of the full moon was the day after Thanksgiving.

My parents invited Troy and his parents to our house, but his parents begged out, Mrs. Bolton’s parents were visiting and they didn’t want to impose.

Troy and I managed to get our parents to schedule things so we could make both dinners.

Dinner at Troy’s, with his werewolf grandparents was a… unique experience; six werewolves, one turkey, you do the math.

His grandparents were very accepting of our relationship, and ecstatic that Troy had changed. No one mentioned that’d he’d only changed because I’d bitten him, and we managed to dodge the questions about my heritage, which was made easier by our changing and leaving right after desert to attend my family’s dinner.

Thanksgiving dinner at the Evan’s residence is always a formal affair. I noticed with irritation that Troy was wearing my stolen hat with his blue suit. I’d have gotten it back by now if it didn’t make him look so sexy.

My mother insisted on cooking the turkey herself, the one day a year she deigned to enter the kitchen. I always wonder how she manages to find it. Everything else was cooked by our staff.

Zeke had been invited too, he looked disgruntled through most of the meal, I found out later that mother had evicted him from the kitchen, insisting that none of her guests were going to lift a finger.

Between us I think Troy and I ate half of my family’s turkey, before gorging ourselves on mashed potatoes and stuffing.

We spent the last night before the full moon in my bed, passed out in each other’s arms.

* * *

Coach Bolton, Troy’s grandparents, Kelsi’s parents, and Jason’s parents were going to patrol the city, hoping to catch the Rogue before he had a chance to strike again. But I could tell they weren’t feeling optimistic, there were only seven of them and it was a large area to cover.

Troy and I were consigned to his house, where his mother would supervise us for the three nights. It wouldn’t have been too horrible, except that Kelsi and Jason were consigned there with us, there parents not trusting them alone after their previous attempt at vigilante justice.

After a tense and silent dinner Troy and I went up to his room to wait for sunset. As the sun vanished below the horizon I felt the now familiar tingle rise from the base of my spine, but with a single deep breath it was gone.

Troy’s battle wasn’t as simple. We were allowed to be together, but his mother had forbidden me from otherwise helping him, insisting that he had to come to terms with his inner wolf on his own. He spent almost an hour with his eyes shut in meditation. At last he opened his beautiful blue eyes and took a deep breath.

I took his hand and smiled.

He gave me his trademarked lopsided grin. “I don’t know how you make that look so easy.”

I brought his hand to my mouth and kissed the back of it. “Years of practice.”

He reached forward with his hand and brought my face up. He stared into my eyes. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

I smiled and taking the finger, on which he wore my promise ring, popped it into my mouth.

He shuddered with pleasure.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment.

“Everything okay in there boys?”

At the sound of his mother’s voice Troy blushed, and pulled his finger from my mouth, while whispering a single word. “Later.”

He stood and opened the door. “Yeah mom, everything’s fine.”

She looked at me and smirked. “Well why don’t you boys come downstairs then, we can all watch a movie together.”

“With Jason and Kelsi? You can’t be serious.” Troy sounded angry as he said it.

She frowned. “Troy. I know that they did a horrible thing to you. But they’ve learned their lesson, and they really are sorry. Whether you like it or not, the two of you are going to have to learn to live with them.”

With that she turned and walked away.

Troy looked at me and rolled his eyes.

I sighed. “She’s right you know. In a sick way they thought they had your best interests at heart.”

“What, how can you say that.”

“They thought you were the killer. Just like we thought they were. From what Kelsi told me, the death of a rogue wolf isn’t… fast.”

“They tried to kill me Ryan. They tried to kill me in front of you. How can you forgive them?”

“I don’t know if I can. But if we had been in their place, would we have acted differently?”

Troy was quiet for a long time before answering. “I don’t know.”

“The school isn’t full of werewolves, Troy. We’re going to be stuck with them for a long time.”

Troy sighed, he knew I was right.

We went downstairs.

Kelsi and Jason watched us as we entered the living room, their expressions blank.

We took seats at the far end of the couch and directed our attention to the TV, where _Miss Congeniality_ was just starting.

* * *

Saturday night was harder on Troy; it was the height of the full moon. It even took me over five minutes to force the tingling to subside.

After half an hour of intense mediation I saw Troy begin to lose the battle. He was shivering as his face began to distend and extra hair started to materialize. I broke my promise to his mother; I took his hand in mine and squeezed it.

“You can do it, Troy.”

His shivering eased at my touch, and in time he opened his eyes.

“You shouldn’t have helped.”

“I’ll always be here for you.”

He sighed and looked into my eyes. “I love you, Ry.”

I grinned. “I love you more.”

“Do not.”

“Do so.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yuh huh.”

He pushed me to the floor with his lips.

A knock came from the door. “If you two are done acting like five year olds it’s movie time.”

He pulled his lips from mine and turned to the door. “Just one more minute, Mom.”

He turned back to me and winked before plunging his tongue between my already parted lips.

His mother opened the door. “Just what I need, a house full of horny teenagers.”

This time I broke away and blushed.

Troy stood up and adjusted his clothing.

“Downstairs, now. I have a headache and I’m not up for listening to my baby boy scream tonight.”

I saw Troy blush as I sprang to my feet.

We made our way downstairs and took our customary seats as far from Kelsi and Jason as we could.

Kelsi had brought the movie tonight, _The Dark Crystal_. I hate to admit it, but when I was a kid that movie scared the crap out of me. The mystics used to haunt my nightmares. That’s right, the mystics, the good guys. They were creepy as Hell. That’s right, the big, stylish wolf was afraid of some Muppets.

I jumped the first time one appeared on screen.

Troy laughed.

I elbowed him in the stomach.

After the movie was over Troy went to the DVD shelf to select another movie.

Kelsi cleared her throat.

Troy ignored her, but I turned to look at her.

“So, uh, Ryan. Did you decide about the musical yet?”

I had, of course, I’d decided she’d need to die before I’d agree to help her, but at that instant with Mrs. Bolton looking at me I felt my resolve crumble.

“Uh. Not yet. I still need to think about it.”

She gave me a half smile then looked away.

Troy returned to my side and began navigating the menu of the new DVD. No one spoke again that night.

* * *

It had been two nights without an attack. I hoped that maybe the Rogue had moved on, I think we all did.

It was Sunday, the final night of the full moon for November. Troy was again able to control his inner wolf without my help.

It was during the second movie that the phone rang.

Troy’s mother answered it. She spoke in hushed tones to whoever it was, and I couldn’t make out the conversation over the movie.

We’d all turned toward the kitchen, the movie forgotten. I wondered if Troy or the others felt the same sense of rising dread that I did.

When Troy’s mom stepped back into the room her eyes were tear filled. The movie froze, in the back of my head I knew Troy must have paused it, but at that moment my entire world was focused on his mother.

“Gabriella and Martha were attacked.”

The dread that had been balled in the pit of my stomach released, flooding my veins like ice water.

Troy spoke first. “Gabriella’s d…” He couldn’t finish.

“Your father drove it off before it was done; they’ve both been taken to the hospital. We should go.”

I remember climbing into Mrs. Bolton’s minivan, Kelsi and Jason pushing past me into the backseat.

We arrived at the hospital, the same one I’d been taken to I managed to notice, and made our way to the emergency room.

Sometime during the drive Troy had called both Mrs. Montez and Martha’s dad, but we arrived first.

Coach Bolton was already there, being questioned by a pair of police officers.

Mrs. Bolton nodded at him as we entered, and turned to us. “You four sit over there, and stay out of trouble.”

She didn’t even wait to see if we complied before heading towards the admissions desk.

Troy and I sat down next to Kelsi and Jason. Our hands sought each other, and our fingers interlocked as soon as we sat.

I leaned close to Troy. “Will your mom be able to find anything out. We aren’t family.”

Troy nodded. “She’s a nurse here.”

“I thought she worked for a doctor?”

He nodded again. “She does, but she and the doctor do one shift a week here.”

I nodded, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Mrs. Bolton vanished into the back. Checking on a very much alive pair of girls I hoped.

The police finished questioning Coach Bolton just as Mrs. Montez arrived. She ignored us and walked up to the desk. I couldn’t hear much of what she said, just questions and demands it seemed like.

Troy’s dad sat down across from us, and my attention was diverted from Gabriella’s terrified mother.

His clothes were covered in dried mud, and his odor resembled that of a wet dog.

My mind was filled with questions I wanted to ask him, but I held my tongue. If I’d learned anything it was that secrecy was important for the sake of all of our lives, and the hospital emergency room was not a private place.

Troy leaned towards his father, his hand still clasping my own. “Dad, how were they?”

Coach Bolton shook his head.

“Is Gabriella…”

“Not yet, but I don’t think any _human being_ could survive those wounds.”

A half-strangled sob came from Troy’s throat. Kelsi made a similar noise.

There was no one sitting nearby, so I chose to ask the question implicit in Coach’s statement. “So then, the only hope they have is that…?”

I let the question hang there, but Troy’s dad met my eyes and gave a curt nod.

Gabriella was my best friend. I had her to thank for Troy. I turned to look at him, tears streaming down his beautiful face. I squeezed his hand, and he gave me a grim smile.

My thoughts turned to Martha, sweet hip-hopping Martha. We’d gotten to know each other pretty well while I we were working on the talent show at Lava Springs. But I hadn’t seen much of her since school started. She was trying to save up money for college and worked every day.

I’d tried telling her she didn’t need to worry about college so much; with a brain like hers she was guaranteed a scholarship. But she’d been paranoid and had insisted she couldn’t count on that.

They were both lying back there, fighting for life as the virus, or curse, or whatever it is that makes us Oborotni battled against the wounds inflicted by one of us. I tried not to think about what they looked like, but visions of the first elk Troy and I killed flooded my mind.

I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn’t come. I didn’t even feel the tingling taking hold until Kelsi elbowed me.

“Ryan, go to the bathroom, now.”

I was confused for only an instant; I could feel the uncomfortable pressure building in my face. I reached a hand to my face and felt a severe case of five o’clock shadow sprouting beneath my fingers.

I released Troy’s hand and bolted for the bathroom.

I locked myself in the handicapped stall and took a deep, ragged breath.

I tried to focus, but my mind kept filling with thoughts of what Gabriella and Martha must look like.

The wolf mind woke from its forced slumber.

My clothes were getting tight.

I tried to hold it back, to force it back to sleep.

It found my anger though. My anger at what had happened to my friends, my anger that I hadn’t been able to do anything about it.

I heard the bathroom door swing open at what seemed like an impossible distance.

I tried again to force the wolf back into the dim recesses of my mind. But I was filled with anger. My vision swam with red, and I wasn’t sure I even wanted to stop the wolf anymore.

I saw a figure crawl under the wall between my stall and the next.

Troy was there then, his strong arms embracing me.

His voice whispered in my ear. “Shhh… Ryan. Don’t give in. You’re stronger than it is.”

I tried to speak, but all that came out was a growl.

He held me, and rubbed my back. I could see pain and worry in his eyes.

I latched onto his eyes, focusing only on them.

The red began to fade from my vision.

I focused only on his eyes; his amazing blue eyes. I forced all other thoughts from my mind.

At last the wolf within surrendered. It didn’t fall asleep, but I felt the pressure reverse. My clothes weren’t as tight anymore, but the tingling made my spine feel like a power line writhing within my back.

I forced Troy against the wall of the stall and pressed my mouth against his. My tongue forced his mouth open. It wasn’t a loving kiss. It was the raw, forceful kiss of boy trying to hold on to the only thing in his world that made sense.

Troy kissed me back. He forced me across the stall and pushed my back against the dirty tile wall. Our tongues battled for dominance like the wild animals we both struggled to control.

Our crotches ground against each other.

I turned and forced his back against the wall.

I placed my hands on the wall and pushed back, forcing myself from his kiss.

He panted like a dog in heat. So did I.

We stared at each other as the passion of the moment passed.

I took a deep breath, and found my voice between pants. “Thank you.”

He gave me a lopsided grin, all thoughts of the horror that had brought us here forgotten for a moment.

I unlocked the stall door, and splashed cold water on my face. Troy grabbed a wad of paper towels and wiped the sweat from his face.

When at last we pushed our way out of the bathroom the horror returned.

Mrs. Montez was nowhere to be seen, but Martha’s father was sobbing on the floor, a pair of nurses trying to comfort him.

I looked to Kelsi, wrapped in Jason’s arms, my eyes as big as saucers.

Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head.


	15. Chapter 15

Martha died. Gabriella didn’t.

Mrs. Bolton slipped some sedatives into Gabriella’s IV that she hoped would interfere with her memories of the attack.

Troy was angry with his mom for it. But it was the only option. We couldn’t let her describe her attacker to the police.

School was cancelled on Monday, and the paper was having a field day with proclaiming ‘Serial Killer Strikes Again’. Even the national media was running the story; serial killers are good for sales.

Martha and Gabriella had been attacked in the Olive Garden parking lot after closing. No one had any idea why Gabriella had been there, and her condition was still critical so no visitors were allowed to ask her.

The police had plenty questions of their own. They were far more interested in why Coach Bolton had been there. They grilled him not just about that, but about his whereabouts during the previous murders.

They had questions for Troy and Mrs. Bolton too. It was obvious that as far as they were concerned Troy’s dad was now their prime suspect.

I spent Monday in the hospital waiting room with Mrs. Montez. Troy was there as much as the police would allow. Kelsi and Jason’s parents had arrived during the night and taken them home. Taylor and Chad came as soon as they heard.

No one said much all day, except Chad who was ranting about how there was no way his beloved coach could be the killer.

Troy’s mom dropped me off at home on her way to take Troy home.

Zeke and Sharpay were sitting in the living room. She just nodded at me as I came in, her makeup was ruined and it was obvious she’d been crying.

I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I didn’t even bother with taking off my shoes first.

I’d been awake for over twenty four hours, but sleep was a long time in coming. Even when it did it offered no respite. I kept seeing the thing that attacked me on the golf course, and the elk.

There was school the next day, but I didn’t go.

I was in bed until well after noon, but felt like I hadn’t slept in a week.

I crawled into the shower. After that I put on one of my two pairs of jeans and a t-shirt, and drove straight to Troy’s.

Kelsi, Jason, and their parents were already there.

Coach Bolton answered the door, and as I stepped into the house I heard the sounds of an argument die down in the kitchen.

“Jason and Kelsi are up in Troy’s room. Why don’t you join them?”

I glanced into the kitchen, where I saw Troy’s grandparents sitting with Kelsi and Jason’s parents, and nodded.

I climbed the stairs and knocked on Troy’s door.

“Come in, Ry.”

I opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me.

Troy was lying on his bed, Jason was lying on the floor, and Kelsi was sitting at his desk staring at Troy’s computer.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and ran my fingers through Troy’s hair.

At last it was Jason who broke the silence that settled over the room after my arrival.

“I over heard my parents talking. Coach said the Rogue was gray.”

I nodded, thinking back to the night I was attacked. It could have been a gray wolf. “Isn’t that a common color for wolves though?”

Kelsi shook her head. “For regular wolves maybe, but not for Oborotni.”

I just looked at her; my confusion must have been obvious.

She sighed. “Ryan, what color wolf do you turn into?”

“White.”

“And Troy?”

I held up a lock of his hair so she could see it.

“Exactly.”

“What?”

Troy took a deep breath and pulled my hand from his hair to his lips. He kissed it once, and then just held it.

Jason’s voice came from the floor again. “Our hair color doesn’t change in wolf form, Ryan. Well not much.”

I was starting to follow, but had no idea why Kelsi and Jason seemed to think this was so important. “So the Rogue has gray hair in human form?”

Kelsi nodded. “Which means it’s someone who was turned late in life.”

I was too tired to try and make sense of what she was saying, I just stared at her.

Kelsi sighed again. “We don’t age Ryan. No natural born Oborotni or anyone turned before middle age would have gray hair.”

“Unless they went gray early. My uncle’s had gray hair since he was eighteen.”

“But none of the students at school have prematurely gray hair.”

My exhausted mind began to catch up, but Troy voiced my thoughts before I could.

“They think it must be a teacher.”

I realized they might be right. It almost had to be someone at East High, didn’t it? Why else attack only East High students.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Kids?” A female voice called.

Kelsi stood and opened the door. “Yeah, Mom?”

“We need to speak with you, all of you, downstairs.”

I helped Troy up from his bed, and gave him a kiss before we followed Kelsi and Jason downstairs and into the kitchen.

I wasn’t calmed by the grim looks and frowns that greeted us.

Kelsi’s mom took her seat at the table and looked us over.

She took a deep breath before speaking. “You deserve to know what’s going on before we ask of you what we’re going to.”

“I received this today.” She picked something up off the table, her hand wrapped in a napkin. It was a silver crescent, maybe a little more than three inches long.

“This is a warning.”

“From who?” Jason was again first to speak.

“There wasn’t a return address, but I’d guess from the packs of Phoenix.”

“Why would they send you a warning?” Jason’s confusion was obvious.

“Because our problem is receiving national coverage. If we allow another death, I’m afraid we’ll have more to worry about than just the Rogue.”

Troy took my hand. “What do you mean?”

Troy’s looked us both in the eye before speaking. “Our secrecy must be protected, at all costs. If we can’t put a stop to this rogue on our own, then other packs will come and purge the city.”

“Purge?” The word escaped my lips before I even realized I’d said it.

Mr. Adler nodded, his expression grim. “The only way they can be sure the Rogue is dealt with is to kill every Oboroten in the city.”

Kelsi’s mother spoke again. “That’s why we’re going to need your help. I know we told you to stay out of it, but all of our lives depend on finding the Rogue now.”

Troy’s grandfather gave us a grim smile. “Now I understand that there’s some bad blood between you. But you’re going to have to deal with it. Odds are the killer is one of the teachers at your school, and you four can move around there without raising too much attention. We’ll do everything we can to help you, and you’d better believe we’ll be sniffing around each one of their houses, but there’s no telling what the Rogue will do if it catches you.”

Troy cast a dirty look at Jason, and turned to face his grandfather. “But why us? I mean Dad can just give them all a once over in the teachers’ lounge.”

Coach Bolton shook his head. “I’ve been suspended, Troy. The school can’t allow a suspect in a murder investigation to teach; especially when I’m suspected of killing East High students.”

Troy’s face registered shock, his mouth hung open but no sound came out.

Kelsi’s mother looked us over. “There’s another thing we need from you. You’ll need to watch Gabriella. It’d be unusual for her to turn before her second full moon, but the last thing we need is another rogue running amok in the city.”

“But the doctors say she’ll be in the hospital for weeks.” There was a tremble in Troy’s voice as he spoke. I wondered if anyone else was in tune with him enough to hear it.

“The fact that she’s alive proves her regenerative powers have already surpassed those of an ordinary human. I wouldn’t count on her being in the hospital much longer.”

Coach Bolton eyed the rest of the table. “You four should go back upstairs now. We still need to talk.”

We climbed the stairs to Troy’s room in silence.

Kelsi was the first to speak once we’d closed the door. “We should start right away. The further from the full moon it gets the harder it’ll be for us to sniff the Rogue out.”

Jason and I nodded.

Troy cleared his throat. “I don’t think I’ll be much help. I don’t have much control.”

Jason shook his head and looked at me. “So that leaves three of us, and how many teachers?”

Kelsi counted on her fingers as she did math in her head. “Fifty or so, I think.”

I thought it over. “Well, we can rule out the younger ones, it has to be someone with gray hair, right?”

Troy took a seat on his bed and opened his nightstand drawer, withdrawing an object. “Here, you might need this.” He tossed the object to Jason.

Jason caught it and swung it open, the silver knife.

He gave Troy a grin. “Thanks. You have no idea how hard it was to make this in shop without the teacher catching me or burning my own hand off.”

Troy rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot, you know that right?”

Jason laughed.

“Hey! He might be an idiot, but he’s my idiot.” Kelsi embraced Jason from behind.

We all laughed then. I wasn’t ready to yet, but I knew then that I would eventually forgive them.

* * *

We spent the next two and a half days wandering in and out of every room on Campus. Things were hardest on Troy. He felt guilty about not having enough control to help us. To make things worse everywhere he went there were whispers. The police may not have arrested Coach Bolton, but as far as East High gossip went he was guilty until proven innocent. The basketball team, to which Jason had been restored, stood by him they all knew that, all jokes aside, their coach wasn’t a murderer. But everyone else looked at Troy with a mixture of pity and fear.

We didn’t find anything the first two days. Well except for the drama room, the auditorium, and the gym, they all stank of Oborotni; as much time as the four of us spent in those places we’d mask anyone else.

I managed to sneak into the teachers’ lounge Friday morning before classes. It was hard to call the wolf up during the day, and it was getting harder each day, but somehow I managed it, out of sheer desperation I think.

The teachers’ lounge reeked of coffee and old smoke. But even that couldn’t conceal the scent. A wolf had been there, a she-wolf.

I let the others know during our brief free period meeting. We’d all agreed to compare notes during free period, in the science club’s garden, the most secluded and secure place we could find. Jason and Troy had to hurry to practice, meanwhile I’d caved and agreed to help Kelsi with the choreography for her musical, and Ms. Darbus expected us in the auditorium.

They nodded as I told them what I’d found. It confirmed something we’d all been hoping wasn’t true. The Rogue was an East High teacher.

We didn’t have time to search anymore classrooms that day. After lunch we had to attend Martha’s funeral.

* * *

Everyone who’d worked at Lava Springs over the summer and everyone who’d worked on _Hairspray_ were there, except for Gabriella. It was a graveside service, closed casket. I don’t think there was a dry eye there.

I tried to focus on the pastor’s words, but my eyes kept drifting from her father to the casket, my mind imagining what horrible things the Rogue must have done to her.

My sadness was being replaced with anger, a cold rage that my inner wolf approved of. I still had no idea what the punishment for a rogue even was, but a small part of me knew that even it couldn’t be enough.

Troy squeezed my hand, and I looked at his tear streaked face. I could see the resolution in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

The weekend seemed to stretch on for eternity. Each day that passed the full moon faded further into the past, along with our chances of finding the killer.

At least the police had backed off on Troy’s dad. Troy and his mom had vouched for his alibi the nights of the first two murders, but if TV has taught me anything, the word of family members doesn’t carry much weight with police. They still suspected him, I’m sure, but they were playing wait and see now.

By the end of the weekend it was more than half way to the new moon and I couldn’t rouse the wolf at all. Neither could Kelsi. Jason was the only one who could manage anything, and even he wasn’t sure how much longer that would last.

We met at my house Sunday night to discuss our strategy.

“The teachers’ lounge is the only place we’ve found even a hint.” Kelsi looked at me as she said it.

I nodded. “It smelled like a female.”

“But we haven’t smelled a she-wolf anywhere else on campus,” Jason said.

“And we won’t. Not now. Unless there’s a miracle we’re going to have to wait until closer to the next full moon.” Kelsi said.

I sighed and collapsed on my bed.

Troy sat down next to me. “And if we don’t, and she kills again…”

Jason grimaced. “Then we kiss our asses goodbye.”

“Can we run from them?” I asked.

Kelsi shrugged. “Maybe. But they’ll probably already be in town, just waiting for us to drop the ball.”

“I don’t suppose you can make us some more knives?” Troy looked at Jason.

Jason shook his head. “Nope, the shop teacher got rid of everything that could be used to make a weapon after the second murder.”

Troy sighed. “You can bet they’ll have them though.”

Kelsi nodded.

I sat up. “Okay, we need to get back on track. Let’s not dwell on what might happen.”

“I can only think of five female staff members at school with gray hair.” Kelsi said.

“List them.” I looked her in the eyes.

“The school nurse, one of the secretaries in the office, Mrs. Gibson, the counselor…”

“Wait, she has black hair.” Jason said from his seat on the ground.

Kelsi rolled her eyes.

“Worst dye job ever. Natural hair is supposed to have highlights, not be monochromatic like that. Someone should tell her that whatever box she’s buying at the drug store isn’t cutting it. She really should go to a salon for that anyhow.”

I felt three sets of eyes fixed on me.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment and felt the warmth of a blush creep into my cheeks. “I just gayed up the pack meeting, didn’t I?”

I could almost hear them all nodding.

“Just a little,” Kelsi said. “Anyhow; Mrs. Gibson, the girls track coach, and Ms. Darbus.”

“Okay. Did either of you check the nurse’s office?”

Kelsi and Jason shook their heads.

“I checked the office, nothing. So I don’t think it’s the counselor or the secretary,” Jason said.

“Did you check the girl’s locker room Kelsi?”

She shook her head. “I thought you two were checking the gym?”

“Yeah, but not the girl’s locker room. It’d kinda look suspicious.” Jason smiled as he said it, exalting in what may have been his first intellectual victory over Kelsi.

She cuffed the back of his head.

Kelsi cuffed the back of his head.

“Ow. What?”

Troy and I giggled.

“Right. So Kelsi needs to check the girl’s locker room to see if it’s the track coach,” Troy pointed at Jason and I, “and one of you two needs to play sick to check the nurse. What about Darbus?”

Jason laughed. “Can you honestly see Darbus being the killer?”

Troy didn’t smile. “We can’t rule anyone out; too much is riding on this. Our parents are counting on us.”

“One of us is going to have to damn near walk up to her and smell her butt. She’s either in the drama room, the auditorium, or the teachers’ lounge.”

Kelsi nodded at me. “And our smell is so thick in the drama room and auditorium I’m not sure a master tracker could pick out one more wolf.”

“We should let our parents know. Maybe they can sniff around their houses and find out,” Jason said.

We all nodded.

* * *

Coach Bolton was able to rule out the track teacher, which left us with Ms. Darbus and the school nurse. Coach Bolton didn’t know either of their addresses, so if Kelsi and Jason’s parents were going to have any chance of tracking them down they’d have to follow them from school.

We weren’t going to find out anything that week. By Monday morning even Jason couldn’t bring his wolf up.

At least the doctors, amazed with her swift recovery, were allowing Gabriella visitors.

Troy and I went right after school, beating even Taylor and Chad.

She looked so weak lying in the hospital gown; the low-watt institutional lighting gave her face a hollow cast.

She smiled as we came in.

“Hey guys.”

“Hey, Gabi, how ya doin’?” Troy sat down at her bedside.

Her smile faded.

“Troy, that’s a stupid question.” I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at Gabriella. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She shrugged. “What’s there to talk about? The last thing I remember I was going to pick Martha up from work so we could have a girl’s night out.”

“Everyone’s been worried about you.” Troy reached out and took her hand, hesitating for only a moment because of her fragile appearance.

She laughed. “As sick as it sounds, I’m glad they were worried.”

Troy let out a single laugh. I smiled.

She looked from my eyes to Troy. “How was Martha’s funeral?”

“It was nice, Gabi. It’s a really pretty cemetery.” Troy’s voice cracked as he said it, I wasn’t sure if Gabriella noticed.

“I wanted to go, but the doctors won’t let me leave.” A single tear fell down her cheek.

I wanted to comfort her, but I was at a loss for words.

“Why did it happen?”

Troy and I looked at her, dumbfounded.

“What do you mean, Gabi?” Troy reached up to stroke her cheek, but she turned away.

“Why were we attacked? Why did I live? Why did Martha have to die?” Gabriella was sobbing now.

Troy shook his head. “I don’t know.”

She turned to face us again, her face wet. “It was three days before I could feel my feet, Troy. The doctors thought I was going to be paralyzed for life. They still say I’m going to be crippled.”

Troy flashed her lopsided grin. “Don’t worry about that now. What do they know? I bet you’ll be walking just fine within a week.”

I squeezed his shoulder in warning. He looked at me just long enough to meet my eyes and give a slight nod.

After that we talked about school, and she forced me to demonstrate some of the choreography I’d come up with for the winter musical.

We visited her after school everyday that week. Each day she looked better. Each day she bottled up her emotional trauma more.

Mrs. Montez, who I suspected only left her daughter’s room when there were visitors, had noticed too, and scheduled appointments with a psychiatrist for her daughter.

Gabriella forced her mother to let her return to school the following Monday. Mrs. Montez tried to persuade her daughter to wait until the new term, but even with only two weeks left in the semester Gabriella insisted on returning.

The new moon passed. Each night the moon swelled in the sky and with it the now familiar sense of dread. We had less than two weeks to find and stop the Rogue. Our meetings became even more secretive with Gabriella’s return. She seemed intent to spend every free moment with Troy and I, and after everything she’d been through we didn’t have the heart to stop her.

The four of us considered inducting her into the pack, just to ease our schedules, but decided she didn’t need another shock like that. Not yet. With her science oriented mind it was going to be hard enough to prove things to her after she changed, let alone now.

* * *

It was the last week before Christmas break before we could awaken our wolves again. The first night of the full moon would be Sunday, we had to find and stop the Rogue before then. We couldn’t take any chances.

I checked the school nurse Thursday. Only three days before the full moon. In a plan that I thought was pure genius, but Troy condemned as pure melodrama I managed to lure several of the football goons into beating me up during lunch. It hadn’t been hard, they’d lost state to West High, so just a little sincere talk about how my boyfriend was more of a man then they’d ever be got the apes pissed off enough to bash the poor little fag. With all modesty, I think I did some amazing acting during the fight. Troy, however, said that my groans were over the top. Everyone’s a critic.

So, I got sent to the nurses off, and they got suspended.

My inner wolf was laughing when I roused. It at least appreciated my vengeance on the homophobic lunkheads.

I took a deep sniff of the nurse’s office. The odor of alcohol burned my nose, and the scent of latex and sterile cotton was heavy in the room. I smelled a vague hint of wolf in the air, but it was well covered. I waited for the nurse to check me over, and inhaled deeply at her approach. She smelled of soap and antiperspirant, nothing more.

I’d been so sure it would be her.

That left only Ms. Darbus. My stomach felt sick. It couldn’t be Darbus, could it? If it wasn’t then they’d reached a dead end; if it wasn’t Darbus that left only three days to find the Rogue or head for the hills.

The nurse eventually pronounced me fit to return to class.

It was last period, drama. Everyone looked at me as I stepped into the room. I caught Troy’s eye and gave a single shake of my head. He nodded in acknowledgement.

“Ah. Mr. Evans. Has the school nurse pronounced you fit to return to class?”

I nodded at Ms. Darbus and handed her my slip. I took as deep a breath as I dared, but I couldn’t be certain. She must have bathed in perfume that morning, beyond that stench there was no way I’d be able to pick her scent out from the rest of ours.

“You may take your seat, Mr. Evans.” I realized I’d been standing there occupied by the scents accosting my nose for who knew how long.

I blushed and hurried to my seat.

Kelsi caught my eye with a questioning look. I shrugged as I sat down.

* * *

Finals were the next day, so Gabriella went home right after school, giving the four of us a chance to meet at Troy’s house.

I kicked my loafers off and collapsed on Troy’s bed.

Kelsi took her usual seat at Troy’s desk, Jason on the floor next to her.

Troy stepped in and closed the door. “So you’re sure it isn’t the nurse?”

“Positive,” I said.

“Then it has to be Darbus,” Jason said.

“I don’t know. Between the four of us and her perfume I couldn’t tell.”

Troy fell onto his bed at my side. “But it can’t be her, can it?”

“Why not?” Kelsi asked.

“It doesn’t make sense. Why would she attack Ryan? He’s one of her favorite students.”

“And Martha and Gabriella were both in the musical.” Jason said.

“We have to look at the facts, Troy.” I took his hand in my own.

Kelsi turned to the computer. “He’s right. Let’s be logical about this.”

Troy sighed.

Kelsi started typing. “One, we know there’s a female Oboroten at school. Two, the only place she’s been that we haven’t is the teachers’ lounge. Three, the killer has gray hair. Four, the victims all have a direct link to the drama department.”

I sat up to look at her. “The first victim didn’t.”

Kelsi nodded. “Alan. He tried out for _Twinkle Town_ last year, remember? He read the song off his hand? Ms. Darbus complimented his tie.”

I lay back down. I’d forgotten about that.

“Also, it wasn’t secret that he had a crush on you.”

I sat up again. “What?”

“Yeah, that’s why we thought Troy killed him,” Jason said.

Troy took a deep breath. “Yeah, good times.”

Kelsi and I glared at her boyfriend.

Jason looked sheepish. “Oh yeah, sorry.”

I looked at Kelsi. “You need to stop hitting his head; I think it’s causing brain damage.”

She snorted and turned back to the computer. “Can’t damage what wasn’t there to begin with.”

“Hey!” Jason looked like a kicked puppy as he said it.

Troy started giggling.

“Back on topic boys.”

I stared at the computer screen where Kelsi had typed out her list. “You were at the park where Bill died before me; do you think you’d still recognize the Rogue’s smell?”

Kelsi nodded.

“Then we need to let your parents know everything, and the two of you need to get close to her tomorrow.”

Jason looked at me from the floor. “You’ve got a good nose, man, if you couldn’t tell I don’t think either of us will be able to.”

“Not in the classroom, and maybe not in the auditorium, but what if you could catch her somewhere else?”

Kelsi spun the chair to face me. “I know that look. You’re planning something, Ryan.”

I smiled and nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the last day of the semester, finals day. Gabriella was a nervous wreck. At least she’d had time to study, I knew I’d failed my math exam and wasn’t confident about any of the others. I didn’t have time to worry though, some things were more important than grades.

The first part of the plan was easy enough. Troy sent text messages to both Jason and Kelsi during last period.

Darbus was on them like a hawk on a field mouse.

“Vacation has not begun yet, Mr. Bolton. Don’t think I’m going to be lenient because it’s the end of the term. I’ll see you after school in detention.” Troy placed his phone in the silver can she kept for confiscations and Darbus turned on Kelsi and Jason. “Ah, Mr. Cross, Miss Nielsen, I see you’ve seen fit to violate the sanctity of my classroom as well. Detention, both of you.”

* * *

After the bell rang I went to the restroom, while Darbus led her detainees to the auditorium. I waited in a stall for fifteen minutes before exiting to find the halls empty. I smiled and headed for the stairs to the roof.

I didn’t go all the way to the garden. That wasn’t my goal. I made certain the stairs were empty and pulled the fire alarm, careful to wrap my hand in my handkerchief. I knew I was being paranoid, no one was going to be dusting it for fingerprints, but I didn’t want to take any chances.

I exited the stairs and then building. I proceeded to the track field where the auditorium’s evacuation plan would require Ms. Darbus to lead her students.

I sniffed the air, clean and not a hint of wolf. There’d be no way Darbus could hide her true nature from them now.

Kelsi and Jason arrived, but Troy and Ms. Darbus were nowhere to be seen.

Kelsi cast a worried look over her shoulder as they approached.

“Where’s Darbus?”

Jason shook his head. “She said for us to go, but insisted Troy help her get something ‘priceless’ from the storage room.”

The alarm cut off, and still no one else had emerged from the building.

“Something’s wrong.” I bolted for the building.

My wolf roused itself as I ran. My senses grew sharper.

I pressed my ear to the auditorium door. I heard a whimper of pain from within, I smelled the distant scent of blood. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I rushed to another door and tried it, also locked.

Kelsi and Jason caught up to me. I spun to look at them, panicked. “Someone’s hurt in there, but the doors are all locked.”

Jason nodded. “Move aside brains, it’s time for some brawn.” His muscles swelled as he spoke.

Kelsi grabbed my shoulder. “Ryan, I need your cell phone. We need to call my parents.”

I handed it over, and spun at a sound from the doors. Jason had lifted the door out of its frame. I hoped he hadn’t done too much damage; a busted door wouldn’t be easy to cover up.

The smell of blood was thick in the air as I stepped into the auditorium. I heard another whimper, it was coming from backstage.

I ran down the aisle and jumped onto the stage, clearing the orchestra pit with ease. I pushed through the curtains to find Troy lying on the ground; his stomach ripped open, blood everywhere.

I felt like I would die. I dropped down next to him, running my hand along the side of his face.

“Troy…”

“Ryan, look out.”

Something heavy hit me in the back of the head. I didn’t see what it was. I was knocked onto my stomach, and my ears rang.

“Mr. Evans. I’m sorry you had to see this.”

I recovered from my daze and rolled over. Ms. Darbus stood at the far end of the stage. My eyes fixated on the bloody claws that protruded from her hand.

She followed my eyes, and smiled.

“Yes, Ryan, that’s right. I’m a werewolf just like you.” She’d never spoken my first name before. Until that moment I wasn’t sure she knew it. “In fact, you might even say I’m your mother.”

My thoughts were still jumbled from the blow, only one word escaped my lips. “Why?”

She took several steps forward to look down at Troy. “Well, at first I thought the two of you made such a cute couple. That’s why I killed Alan; I couldn’t have his juvenile crush interfering with my stars.”

She knelt and sank her claws into Troy’s leg. He gasped in pain.

A small scream escaped my lips.

“As I said, I’m sorry you had to see this. But it’s for your own good. After you were attacked by that vulgar sports posse yesterday I knew that Mr. Bolton here was a liability to you.”

I took a deep breath. I had to stay calm. It was just her claws, it wasn’t silver. Troy would be fine. But then why hadn’t he healed already? I took another deep breath. Somehow he had to be preventing himself from healing, trying to let her think she was winning.

She pulled her claws from his leg and raked them through his intestines. Troy screamed.

“My career on Broadway always came first. I never found the chance for a husband, or children. I was so blessed this last summer when I was bitten. Once I understood what I’d become I knew that at last I would have the chance for everything I wanted.”

“If you thought we were the perfect couple, why did you try to kill me?”

She stood and stepped back as though she’d been hit. “Oh. My sweet, Ryan, is that what you thought? No. I never meant to hurt you, I wanted to share my gift with you, to be the mother you deserved, a mother who could nurture your talents and take you away from that harpy you call a sister.”

Her eyes left mine and focused on Troy. “You impress me Mr. Bolton, you’ve lasted twice as long as Miss Montez’s cello playing distraction. But like him, it’s time for you to be removed. Pity it had to come to this.”

She pounced in a single fluid movement. Faster than I could blink her claws were sinking into his throat. I lunged for her, my vision going red, but a brown haired wolf beat me to her.

Jason pinned her to the floor, his teeth ripping into her throat, keeping her from screaming.

Troy groaned in pain, and I watched as his wounds began to heal. His partially removed intestines coiling back into his stomach like a snake.

That’s not a sight anyone should ever see. I vomited.

Troy touched my shoulder, but another wave of nausea took hold of me.

I heard the voice of Kelsi’s mother, she sounded angry.

There were other voices too. I couldn’t make them all out.

I vomited for a third time as Troy took my hand.

* * *

Kelsi and Jason’s parents hadn’t been far from campus when she called. They subdued Ms. Darbus and chained her up. Troy, Kelsi, and I were put to work cleaning the blood and vomit from the stage, while Jason was put to work repairing the door he’d forced open. We couldn’t afford to leave even a trace of what had happened.

We scrubbed the stage until even we couldn’t detect the slightest scent of blood or vomit. Which didn’t mean all evidence was gone, but we hoped it would be enough until we could find a way to repaint.

We snuck out of school after dark. We went to Troy’s home, where his parents and grandparents were waiting for us.

Mrs. Bolton hugged her son, and insisted on checking him over despite his protestations.

Coach Bolton shook Jason’s hand.

I looked at Troy’s grandparents. “What happened to Darbus?”

Troy’s grandfather gave a grim smile. “Don’t worry about her.”

Kelsi and Jason went home; Troy and I climbed the stairs to his room.

His bed had never looked so inviting. I wanted to pass out and sleep for a week. Troy had other ideas. Covered in the scents of blood, sweat, and industrial chemicals he pressed his lips to mine. I swear, life and death situations always make him act more like a wererabbit then a werewolf.

We did it in the shower until there was no more hot water, then his bed, then the floor. He was insatiable.

* * *

Christmas came and went much as Thanksgiving had. There were no more murders, and no one had noticed Darbus was missing yet. Gabriella didn’t change, giving us at least another month to figure out how to deal with that disaster.

I spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Morning at Troy’s. I bought him a video game he’d been eyeing for a while, twelve pair of black socks, and a fashion book with a bookmark in the section on socks. I think he got the hint.

He got me a jar of Gummi Worms and a new blue hat to replace the one he stole and still refuses to give back.

Mrs. Bolton’s parents were still in town. I thought the Thanksgiving turkey went fast, but the poor Christmas ham didn’t stand a chance.

We left right after desert again. This time we didn’t have to change, Christmas at least wasn’t a formal dinner.

Sharpay wasn’t there; she’d elected instead to go skiing with Zeke, so it was just Troy, my parents, and I.

Troy and my dad talked sports while Mother and I rolled our eyes.

To my surprise my parents had gifts for Troy. Dad gave him a new set of golf clubs. Mother gave him a gold Rolex.

He was floored by the extravagance of the gifts, and so was I to be honest, but he accepted them with good grace. He didn’t try to give them back like I’d been afraid he would.

* * *

The rest of the week wasn’t so easy.

Kelsi had said they made examples of rogues, but I hadn’t known how.

Two days after Christmas Troy and I returned to his house when his parents called us.

They didn’t smile when we arrived.

Coach Bolton put his hands on our shoulders. “It’s time boys.”

“Time for what?” Troy asked.

Troy’s mom gave a half-hearted smile. “We didn’t want you boys to see this, but the others all insisted.”

“Ms. Darbus?” I already knew what the answer would be before they nodded their heads.

We followed them to Jason’s house in Troy’s truck. There were a number of cars parked in front already.

Jason’s mother answered the door and let the four of us in.

She showed us to the basement door, and opened it. The smell of blood greeted us. I didn’t need wolf senses to recognize it. I swallowed as we climbed down the stairs. I noticed that the door had been sound proofed.

I wasn’t ready for the sight that greeted us in the basement. A burned and bloody form that I had trouble recognizing as a human writhed in a metal cage. There was hissing and smoke wherever it touched the metal floor, a silver cage.

The figure looked at us as we entered. It looked at us with Ms. Darbus’s eyes. I think it tried to scream, but there was no sound. There were cauterized wounds covering her throat.

I felt like I would vomit, but Troy took my hand and squeezed it.

I tore my eyes from the pitiful sight before me and looked around the room. Kelsi was seated next to Jason, clinging to him, her eyes transfixed by the form in the cage. I saw Jason’s father, Kelsi’s parents, Troy’s grandparents, and three others I didn’t recognize.

Noticing the direction of my gaze Troy’s father whispered in our ears. “Out-of-towners, here to make sure they don’t need to purge the city.”

We sat down, our seats were closer to the cage then I’d hoped.

Troy’s grandfather said a few words, in Russian. Though I didn’t understand them then, they sounded very formal and ritualized.

He approached the cage then, and opened it.

Ms. Darbus crawled out, her eyes thankful.

He turned to me then, and spoke again. Holding some towards me. I reached out and took it.

I stared at the thing in my hand, a silver dagger. The hilt looked like bone. My hand opened and it fell to the floor, making a loud clatter.

Troy’s grandfather frowned at me before kneeling to pick it up. He offered it to me again.

I shook my head.

He looked me straight in the eyes. “You are her child. To prove yourself free of her taint, you must strike the killing blow.”

“No. Let me do it for him.” Troy reached for the blade, but his grandfather pulled it away.

“No. It has to be him.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“Yes I do, Troy.”

Troy looked about to say more, but one of the ‘guests’ growled and he fell silent.

I looked at the three out-of-towners. They’d come here to kill us all if we didn’t catch the Rogue. Their packs were still in town; probably nearby.

How would they react if I didn’t fulfill their traditions? Would they kill me? Would they kill Gabriella, too? I didn’t know.

I looked then at Troy, his eyes filled with concern. I wasn’t ready to leave him. I wasn’t even ready to risk leaving him.

I met his grandfather’s gaze and nodded, taking the offered knife.

I stood and looked at the burned thing that a week before had been my drama teacher.

I took a step towards her, and she looked at me. Her eyes fixed on the knife in horror.

I took another step forward. Her eyes met mine. They were desperate, pleading.

I closed my eyes. I imagined Martha giving her that same look. I opened my eyes and closed the distance between us.

I focused on my rage, my hate for the thing that had taken killed Martha, and Bill, and Alan. I didn’t let myself feel any other emotions as I looked her in the eye and plunged the knife into her.

The blade sizzled as it sank into her flesh. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. I pulled the blade free and struck again and again.

When at last the life faded from her eyes I took a ragged breath and let the knife fall from my hands. I turned and a wave of nausea struck me. I bent over and vomit poured from me.

I heard one of the out-of-towners give a catcall. My stomach heaved until there was nothing left, and even then it continued. I was trying to vomit up my guilt. I just murdered Ms. Darbus.

Blackness swallowed me, and I let it.


	18. Chapter 18

Troy was there when I woke up. I blinked a few times; I was lying on his bed. He was holding something cold to my forehead.

He gave me his lopsided grin, but didn’t say anything.

My mouth felt like the floor of a movie theater.

“Water.” My voice was dry, it hurt to speak.

He nodded and handed me a glass. He always knows just what I need.

I sat up and took it. He set the washcloth he’d been holding to my forehead on the bed. I sipped, and swished it around my mouth, erasing the taste of vomit before I swallowed.

I took another sip and handed the glass back to him.

I killed Ms. Darbus.

Troy set the glass on his nightstand.

I killed Ms. Darbus.

Troy reached up to touch my face, but I jerked away from his touch.

I killed Ms. Darbus. I was a murderer.

Troy tried to take my hand. I pulled it away.

“Don’t.”

He looked hurt, but didn’t try to comfort me again.

I killed Ms. Darbus. They’d wanted me to do it to prove that I wasn’t tainted by her. But by killing her, that made me just like her.

I closed my eyes. I saw the look in her eyes as the first blow landed, shock and disbelief.

She’d claimed to love me like a son, and I killed her.

Worse, it had seemed so easy.

I was a killer.

I looked into Troy’s eyes, and saw the concern and love there. Love I didn’t think I deserved.

He deserved better than me. Better than a killer.

I pulled his promise ring from my finger and stared at it.

I dropped it on the bed.

Troy looked from it to me, and nodded. “I understand.”

“I don’t deserve you, Troy.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

“I killed Ms. Darbus.”

He nodded, still looking confused. “Because my grandparents made you. I understand why you don’t want to be with me anymore.”

“What?” It was my turn to be confused.

“I understand.”

“That’s not it, Troy. They didn’t make me do anything, it was my decision.”

He picked the ring up from the bed. “Okay. Maybe I don’t understand.”

“I’m a killer, Troy, a murderer. You deserve better than me.”

He took my hand then, and I didn’t resist. “Don’t ever say that. I’m the one from the fucked up werewolf family. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

“I. Killed. Ms. Darbus.”

“To save yourself, and Gabriella. They would’ve killed you both if you hadn’t.”

“But that’s not why I killed her.”

He just looked into my eyes. There was so much love in his that I had to tear myself away.

“I killed her for Martha, and the others. I killed her because I thought she deserved it.”

“She did.”

“Did she, Troy? She was insane; she didn’t understand what she was; she was only acting out of instinct.”

Troy sighed. “If you hadn’t done it you’d be dead, and someone else would’ve killed her.”

“I’m a murderer.”

“You’re not.”

“Take me home.”

He nodded and released my hand. He picked the ring up from the bed and stood.

* * *

I cried myself to sleep that night, alone in my bed for the first time in days.

When I woke the next day, for a few brief moments I didn’t remember any of it. Until my outstretched arms found that there was no one beside me. It all came crashing back then.

I didn’t even bother with showering.

I made my way downstairs, grateful that my parents had gone to join Sharpay and Zeke skiing. I had the house to myself.

I spent the afternoon on the couch with a quart of chocolate ice cream and a stack of sad movies.

The next day was Saturday, and I thought about calling, Troy. But I couldn’t. He was better off without me in his life. I’d brought nothing but misery and death into his life. I threw my phone at the wall and made my way to the shower.

Once I’d dressed I drove to the store and bought more ice cream. My binge lasted well into the night.

Sharpay returned the next morning.

She burst into my room at the unholy time of 11:30.

“What did he do to you?”

I rolled over; it was too early for one of her rages.

“Oh no you don’t.” She ripped the covers off of me, I was naked but she didn’t appear to care.

“I’m trying to sleep, Sharpay.”

“And what were you trying to do last night, Ryan. I found the ice cream containers.”

“Go away, Sharpay.”

She rolled me onto my back. “What did he do to you, Ryan?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh really? Then explain this.” She thrust something in front of my face. It took my eyes time to focus; it was the case for _Brokeback_ _Mountain_.

“It appears to be a DVD case.”

She just stared at me. She knew I only watched that movie when I was already feeling depressed. But what was I supposed to do. It’s not like I could tell her that her baby brother was a murderer.

“He didn’t do anything, Sharpay. I broke up with him and I don’t want to talk about it. Now, if you’re finished, I’m going back to sleep.”

I took back my covers and rolled over.

She stormed from my room, slamming the door as she went.

I tried to go back to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Ms. Darbus.

I gave up and took a long shower.

Sharpay was gone by the time I went downstairs, her luggage filling he entry hall.

I grabbed another quart of ice cream from the freezer and made my way to the couch. I started _Brokeback_ from where I’d left off the night before.

Sharpay came back at ten. She spared me only a glance before going upstairs and slamming her bedroom door.

* * *

Sharpay stormed into my room at three the next day.

She opened my closet and began going through my wardrobe.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Choosing your outfit for tonight. I don’t trust you to dress yourself right now.”

“Tonight?”

“It’s New Year’s Eve, Ryan. We’re going to Chad’s party.”

I’d lost track of the date, but I didn’t care. “No. We’re not.”

She spun on her heel to face me.

“Yes. We are.”

“Troy will be there. I’m not ready to see him yet.”

She snorted. “I doubt that. He hasn’t answered his phone in days from what Gabriella tells me.”

“I’m still not going.”

“I’m not letting you spend one more minute sulking around this house. You’re going.”

“No. I’m not.”

She smiled then. It was an evil smile, halfway between a bobcat and Satan. “You have two choices, Ryan. You can shower, get dressed, and come with me.”

“Or?”

“I can have Zeke and Chad tie you up and drag you there. Naked if need be.”

I could tell she wasn’t joking.

“I hate you.”

Her smile didn’t fade. “I know.” She turned her attention back to my closet. “Shower. Now.”

I got up and walked to my bathroom.

“Oh, and Ryan?”

“What?”

“Don’t forget to shave; you look like the ass end of a blonde bear.”

I sighed and slammed the bathroom door.

After a very long shower I found an outfit waiting on my bed.

I considered fleeing, but I knew it wouldn’t do any good. Sharpay had decreed I was going to the party, and she’d hunt me down if she had to.

I put the clothes on, not even paying attention to what they were. As much as I hated her at that moment, Sharpay’s fashion sense was undeniable.

I took a look at myself in the mirror. I looked good.

My eyes drifted to the hat, a navy blue fedora. At first I didn’t recognize it. I wondered if Sharpay had bought me a new hat. Then I remembered. It was the hat Troy got me for Christmas.

I reached up to take it off, but couldn’t.

It was all I had left of him. I missed him so much.

I looked in the mirror again; tears were streaming down my face.

I threw myself on my bed and broke down.

I cried and cried.

At first I cried for myself and the loneliness of the past few days. Then I cried for Ms. Darbus. I cried for Martha. I cried for the horror that I knew Gabriella would soon have to go through. I cried for Bill. I cried for Alan. And when I was done, I cried for myself some more.

I don’t know when Sharpay came into my room, but when I was done she was there, patting my back in silence.

She got a wash cloth from my bathroom and helped me clean up.

The doorbell rang.

She looked at me, and smoothed the last wrinkles from my clothes. “Time to go, Ry.”

I took a deep breath and nodded.

She straightened my hat, and we went downstairs.

Zeke was at the door. He frowned when he saw me.

“Ah… I was hoping he’d want to do it the hard way.”

He smiled at me then, and held up the rope he was carrying.

I frowned at my sister. “Wow, you were serious.”

She favored me with her evil smile and walked out the door.

* * *

Troy’s truck wasn’t there when we arrived.

I couldn’t tell if I was happy or sad about that.

It wasn’t a very big party. Not by the East High standards of such things; just the basketball team, minus Troy, and their girlfriends.

No one said much to me, just the general pleasantries.

Chad was angry with me, and I couldn’t blame him.

Kelsi caught my eye at one point and gave me a weak half smile.

Gabriella arrived at eleven.

Everyone welcomed her, and she had to field a chorus of questions before being left alone.

She sat down next to me.

I gave her the best smile I could muster. It wasn’t very good.

“How’s it going, Ryan?”

I snorted.

She nodded and patted my shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Let’s go somewhere private, away from all the couples.”

I nodded and allowed her to lead my upstairs. She tried a few doors, before selecting one.

Judging by the décor and pile of sweaty socks I guessed that it was Chad’s.

She sat down on the bed. I cleared some clothes from the chair at his desk.

She stared at me for a while, her brown eyes probing my own. “What happened, Ryan?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

I shook my head, and turned away from her piercing gaze.

“Do you still love him?”

There was no point in hiding it. “Yes.”

“Then why don’t you go to him?”

“Trust me on this, Gabi. He’s better off without me.”

“He doesn’t think so.”

I sighed. What could I say?

“You did the right thing, Ryan.”

I turned to look at her. “You think I was right to break up with Troy.”

She shook her head. “I’m not talking about that.”

My eyes widened.

She nodded.

“I did it for the wrong reasons.”

“Maybe. But does breaking up with Troy make that any better?”

“What?”

“Look, I won’t pretend to understand what you’re going through. But does not having Troy in your life make it any easier to deal with?”

I shook my head.

“You’re just using one pain to hide the other.”

“You sound like a shrink.”

“I’ve been seeing one enough.” She laughed.

I hadn’t heard her laugh like that since she was attacked. It sounded good.

“It doesn’t matter. As much as I hurt him, he wouldn’t take me back now.”

She gave me a strange smirk. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

Gabriella coughed.

The door to the room flew open, and for a moment I expected to see Troy there, but it was only Taylor.

“Oh my God, Gabriella, you’re never going to believe this…” She grabbed Gabriella’s arm and pulled her from the room.

Gabriella only had time to point at Chad’s closet before the door swung shut behind her.

There was an audible click. Someone had locked the door from the outside.

There was no way I had just fallen for the same trick twice.

I stood and approached the closet.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Troy was wedged between Chad’s shirts and a dusty punching bag.

I didn’t know whether to hit him or hug him.

I split the difference and stood there with a dumb look on my face.

“Uh, hey.”

“How many of them were in on this?”

“Uh, just Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, and Sharpay. Oh, and Zeke.”

“This was your idea?”

He shook his head. “No. Gabriella all the way.”

I nodded.

“So, uh, how’ve you been? I’ve been horrible. I think I watched _Brokeback Mountain_ about a dozen times. I uh, well I understand that you probably don’t really want me back, so that’s… well it’s not okay, but I understand. I think we can climb out Chad’s…”

His mouth was running away with him, I don’t think he was even paying attention to what he was saying. I shut him up the only way I knew how. I pressed my mouth against his.

He just stood there at first, shocked I guessed. Then he returned my kiss. I knew in that instant that this was right.

I pulled back, and looked into his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I was an idiot.”

He nodded. “Yeah, you were.”

I tried to punch his arm, but he caught my hand and pulled me into another kiss.

The crowd downstairs began counting. Twenty seconds until midnight.

He pulled back. “You know, they say how you spend New Year’s Eve is how you’ll spend the entire year.”

I pulled him towards Chad’s bed. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 9/28/2007 at FanFiction.net.


End file.
